Family Affair
by Falcon Horus
Summary: Dr. Fraiser gets in trouble on a mission and it's up to SG-1 and CJ to save her. Rewritten to a better story (or so I think). Reviewing won't harm you!
1. How It All Started

Title: Family Affair  
  
Author: Falcon Horus  
  
E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com  
  
Status: Finished  
  
Category: Action/Adventure and Drama  
  
Spoilers: (in order of appearance) CJ Fraiser, Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers, Brief Candle, Legacy, Deathman Switch, In The Line Of Duty, Singularity  
  
Sequel/Season info: none  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Content warnings: minor character death, a little bit of occasional swearing  
  
Summary: Dr. Fraiser gets in trouble on a mission and it's up to SG-1 and CJ to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author (yup, they are mine...my own...my precioussss). This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author (just ask nicely...I won't bite).  
  
Author's notes: It's a rewrite from the original and I like this one better than the first. I would like to thank Dena and Aset for supporting me and helping me out when I got stuck. I also would like to say that this is the unbeta'd version so any mistakes our my own!  
  
How it all started.  
  
General Hammond stood in the control room, looking down into the gate room, and smiled as he noticed the medical team standing there, nervously checking their gear. They were all in good spirits as they were going to go on a real mission. No, they were not going to rescue some wounded team off world. They were finally given the chance to go off world and explore a planet, which could hold some medicinal plants. When SG-6 had come back with a sample of some strange looking plants and Dr. Fraiser had gone all excited about the sample, they had immediately launched a UAV to get a better view on the surroundings of the Gate, hoping more such plants were growing in the near vicinity.  
  
General Hammond wasn't going to let them go alone. Oh no! SG-1 was going to accompany them, just in case. He had promised the Colonel a mission where no Goa'ulds were involved, so his flag team had been picked to baby-sit the medical team. And more important, Hammond knew out of experience that, even if everything seemed to be safe at first, trouble could always rise and in such time it was always good to have an experienced team with you, and who is more than enough acquainted with trouble than SG-1.  
  
SG-1 arrived about 5 minutes before take off, and CJ only came wandering in about the moment Sergeant Davis announced the seventh chevron being locked and the Stargate opened up. She wasn't in any way comfortable with the fact that she had been assigned to SG-1 just when they had to baby-sit the medical team, which contained her aunt. She had heard of the trip and had requested permission to join SG-5 on a trip to a planet millions of light- years away from the one they were going to now but Hammond had denied her request and here she was. CJ mumbled something that sounded like good morning to both teams and then followed her current CO up the ramp when Hammond had given them the go ahead.  
  
********************  
  
The ride through the wormhole had been a bumpy one and the two teams were spat out on the other side. They rolled down the stairs and ended up in one big pile of waving arms and legs, bumps and bruises appearing as soon as they had untangled themselves. The medical team felt sick and cold, as they weren't exactly used to the gate traveling as SG-1 was. Even CJ felt sick again and the ride they just had also reminded her an awful lot of her first trip through the Gate. When going home she had simply refused to step through the damn thing until they could assure her she was going to keep her snack inside. Which of course they hadn't been able to and as soon as they had arrived in the gate room she had passed out.  
  
"You okay?" CJ jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she found Major Carter standing next to her. She regretted she had looked up and judging from Sam's worried face she looked bad.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick." CJ doubled over and threw up. She could soon feel a cool hand on her forehead and one in her neck.  
  
"Take it easy!" 'No argument there!' CJ's day just couldn't get any worse than it already was. She wasn't only sick from gate traveling but now she also got stuck with an overprotective aunt. "Feeling better?" The kid nodded softly, afraid if she'd move her head to fast she would get sick again. "Just sit here for a minute and you'll feel a lot better!"  
  
After a while they all looked better and O'Neill ushered them all to follow him so they could find a nice spot to set up camp. Soon they were discussing several great spots but SG-1 couldn't decide which one to take so Jack decided someone else should pick a spot.  
  
"CJ, where do you think we can set up camp?" The Colonel started pointing out to several open spaces, while CJ silently debated why the man picked her to do this. She knew he was the expert and she knew he would pick his spot no matter what the rest of them would say. When she felt that a couple of eyes were staring at her, she looked again to all the spots she could choose from. An uncomfortable feeling started to crawl up her spine.  
  
"How about the one Teal'c proposed?" Teal'c's spot had a great view on the Gate, was shielded from the rest of the grassy plane by a few trees that led to a dense forest and more than large enough to plant down some tents.  
  
"Great choice, kiddo!" CJ looked surprised at her CO. He had agreed and hadn't discussed her choice, trying to get her to pick his choice for some bizarre reason. "Off we go!"  
  
Teal'c's spot it was and soon SG-1 was setting up camp, while the medical team had eagerly gone off to search for more medicinal plants. CJ hadn't much luck as she was ordered around by almost everyone. When, at last, she managed to sneak away from the camp and found herself a nice spot to start reading her USAF manual, her aunt called her over the radio and into the forest. With no other choice then to follow orders she jogged off in search for her aunt.  
  
It was only after ten minutes and three falls over some tree roots that CJ found Janet among some strange flowers, who looked somewhat like the one SG- 6 had brought back a few days ago. CJ limped over to her aunt and really hoped she hadn't sprained her ankle when meeting the ground a third time a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Here I am! What is it you want me to do?" CJ kicked a pebble out of the way and immediately regretted that movement. She had really hurt her foot stumbling over that last root.  
  
"Oh, are we in a friendly mood today!" Janet looked up at her niece, who was hopping around cursing the tree roots. CJ gave her a look back that could have crumbled the Sphinx. "You okay?" When CJ nodded in the confirmative way she placed a clipboard in the teenager's hands and started to dictate gibberish, or so it sounded to CJ.  
  
"Uh ... what?" The pencil hovered over the paper for a few seconds while CJ's mouth dropped a few inches.  
  
"Just write down what I dictate! I won't mind spelling mistakes!" Janet looked at her niece, who hesitated another second, sighed and then just started to write down what her aunt had just dictated to her.  
  
The rest of the day was spent among strange flowers and plants that might have medical value in some way. CJ had never heard that much gibberish before as she had that afternoon. Her ankle had stopped hurting and after that her mood had improved as well. The occasional tree root that got in her way had caused some cursing from CJ's side but mainly everything went just fine.  
  
While they were studying the local vegetation, SG-1 was securing the perimeter just to be on the safe side, and kept a watchful eye on the medical team. Whenever they lost one of them out of side for a minute they contacted them through the radios.  
  
"Those guys really love this place, don't they!" O'Neill looked at Captain Peter James who came running by with a plant in his hands and a big grin on his face.  
  
That evening they enjoyed their macaroni and cheese that tasted like chicken. While the rest of the team crawled into their tents, Jack took the first watch. They had made a schedule so that everybody had at least an hour watch. CJ was sharing her tent with Janet, Sam and Lt. Mary Eagles. Being tired from the afternoon, hearing gibberish and falling over tree roots, CJ was soon fast asleep until somewhere around the early morning Sam woke her up for her watch.  
  
"Hey CJ!" Sam bent over the sleeping form and gently shook the youngster's shoulder. "It's your turn to keep watch." She could hear CJ's grumbling coming from within the sleeping bag. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm up!" CJ sighed, clicked her weapons back on and walked out of the tent, into the cold night air.  
  
It was a clear night and stars were shimmering brightly in the sky. CJ put some more wood on the fire to get warm because she was getting darn cold just sitting around. Even though she only had to sit out there for an hour she was bored after only ten minutes. With only the stars and the silence as her companion she started to clean her Beretta. When her watch beeped, indicating that her hour had passed, she was surprised how fast it had passed by. She hurried back to the tent and woke up Lt. Eagles.  
  
********************  
  
Whistling birds and Colonels woke up CJ from her oh so pleasant dream about riding with a red viper, attracting lots of attention from good- looking cuties. She grumbled loudly and when she noticed everybody was already up, she decided for the best to get up too. She didn't want to experience her last wake up-call again when O'Neill had splashed a whole can of water over her face, soaking her on an ice-cold planet.  
  
"Good morning campers!" O'Neill greeted his team when they appeared around the fire to get breakfast. "CJ, you're awake? I already had my can ready for you." CJ looked annoyed at him and then just ignored him.  
  
"So, what's on the program today?" Sam looked at the medical team and just knew what they'd be doing the rest of the morning, afternoon and night if they had the chance.  
  
"This planet is heaven. There are so many species of plants, which are all extremely interesting to study. So, I guess we will be doing the same as yesterday." Dr. Fraiser looked at Sam and smiled when she saw how her friend had already figured out they would be enjoying more flora today.  
  
"Okay, just stay in radio-contact and you'll have to miss CJ, as she is ours today." Colonel O'Neill stood up, stretched his legs and walked back to his tent to collect some stuff.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a thing, you know!" CJ muttered angrily at Jack, tossing her empty cup at his back.  
  
"Ready kids!" Sam and Daniel nodded and followed O'Neill into the open field in front of the Gate. Teal'c and CJ came jogging somewhat behind.  
  
As soon as SG-1 was complete, they first contacted the SGC just to let them know everything was fine. General Hammond was pleased to hear that his medical team was having the time of their life and that no immediate danger was expected. They promised to contact the SGC back at 1900 hours that evening. Having done what Hammond had asked them to, report back, they walked back to their campsite and class could start.  
  
"Okay kids, listen up!" O'Neill looked at his team members. "CJ knew about this trip and requested to be assigned to another team so she didn't have to come along with us on this happy little camping-trip." CJ's face fell as she realized it had been O'Neill who had requested her presence after hearing of her own request with the General. 'This can never be good!' "Okay Kiddo, you might not like this but Hammond denied your request so you could have some more field experience with us, and more important we need to work on your rescue skills, as I heard that your last mission with SG-4 was a tiny bit of a disaster." CJ gave the others a wry smile, as that was the first time they heard of a mission gone a bit wrong, as they knew CJ hadn't been aloud, for the time being, to go on possible dangerous missions anymore since her adventure on Roma.  
  
"What happened?" Carter looked at the youngster, standing next to her and suddenly it dawned on her. She had heard of a mission gone a bit wrong, involving SG-4, but she hadn't a clue CJ had been with the team at the time. "It wasn't that mission to P4X-003, was it?" Again CJ gave her friend a wry smile and nodded. "You were with them?"  
  
"Yeah, I ... I was."  
  
"That's why Hammond wants her to know some skills to rescue injured team mates. I think he got a lecture from the Doc on CJ's poor rescue skills. And something about her safety off world was on the menu too, I think. So, here we go!" Daniel and Sam looked from CJ to their CO and knew at once that whatever Jack was going to do with CJ they had to play along with, and experience had proven that it wasn't always a good thing. He, on the other hand, was going to have a lot of fun the next few hours. "Okay CJ, keeping your mission with SG-4 in mind you have to know this one important rule that you forgot on P4X-003 ... never leave a team member behind ... no matter how bad the situation looks!"  
  
"Okay, got that!" CJ knew that her behavior on P4X-003 had been quite selfish but in the end it had saved her life.  
  
"Now, let's go back over that mission with SG-4, you were ambushed and Major Anderson was shot down. What did you do at that time?" Jack looked at CJ, waiting for the answer he already knew but wanted to hear anyway.  
  
"Get the hell out of there, Sir!" CJ knew that she should have stayed and help the poor Major but fear had gripped her heart and she had run back to the Gate to safety.  
  
"You left Major Anderson behind!" Jack gave CJ a disapproval look. "You should have helped Captain Martin carry her back to the Gate!" CJ felt like she was getting a lecture and in a way she was, but she had been in shock, diagnosed by Dr. Fraiser herself. "I know it was more or less your first time meeting angry Jaffa and therefore we're gonna teach you how to help an injured team member so that next time you join SG-4, or any other team for that matter, you can bring them all home safe in case something would happen. Okidoki?"  
  
"Okay, I think you're right. I should have helped Captain Martin but I was too busy trying to not panic too much, Sir."  
  
"Okay, first of all we start with..." Jack started his explanation, once in a while interrupted by his 2IC or Daniel. Teal'c just kept watch and made sure the medical team was still okay.  
  
SG-1 spend the rest of the morning rescuing each other from various threats and treating each other's various wounds before being dragged off to the Gate in various ways, some more easier than others. Half the time they had ended on the ground doubled over in laughter and the other half of the time they had listened carefully to Jack's explanation or anecdote he told them from his time in black ops. In the middle of another rescue operation, set up by CJ and Sam this time, to save Daniel from an angry spider they were interrupted by loud screaming and gunshots. They looked up alerted and Sam noticed how CJ slightly tensed at the noise.  
  
"Doc, come in!" While running back to the campsite and to the area where the medical team was playing, Jack called Fraiser over the radio, wanting to know what was going on. "Doc!"  
  
"Sir, we're..." Janet had started but then there was nothing more than static.  
  
"O'Neill ... look!" They all looked in the direction Teal'c was pointing and saw how Captain James and Lt. Eagles came running out of the forest, waving frantically for SG-1 to come to their side for help.  
  
"What happened?" O'Neill looked at the two airmen. "And where are Jones and Fraiser?"  
  
"We were attacked." Lt. Eagles quickly explained to them what had occurred. "They tried to take us prisoner but we scared them off with our guns."  
  
"I thought there weren't any folks on this planet!" Jack turned to Carter, who just shrugged.  
  
"Where's J?" CJ looked from Peter to Mary and back. "We had contact with her for just two seconds and then nothing. You know what happened to her?"  
  
"I'm sorry, CJ. Dr. Fraiser and Airman Jones were working behind the hill. They were too far away from us but I guess they were probably caught by those ... Indians!"  
  
"We have to find them! They might be in need of help." CJ ran into the forest but Jack ordered her to come back.  
  
"Right!" Jack looked at Peter and Mary and then to his own kids. "You two, head back for the Gate and tell General Hammond we ran into some trouble after all. Stay there and secure that area. CJ, you stay with them!" How much he wanted to take the kid along she wasn't ready for this yet and he didn't want her to get hurt or anything.  
  
"What? No, I'm going with you! No way, I'm gonna sit here and wait for you to come back." CJ looked at Jack, desperately trying to convince him to take her along. "Sir, I promise I won't make the same mistake as I did with SG-4. I promise! Please?"  
  
"Oh alright! Let's move out people!" Jack waved to his kids to follow him out into the forest.  
  
********************  
  
SG-1 walked quietly to the place Lt. Eagles had pointed out to them where they would normally find Dr. Fraiser and Airman Jones. As they reached the hillside they took cover and quickly secured the area, hoping that none of the inhabitants was around to surprise them with another attack.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Jack looked around but couldn't see anything that would lead them to where the two missing team members would be.  
  
"O'Neill!" They all looked at Teal'c. "I think I have found a trail." Jack walked over to his Jaffa and looked at the broken twigs. The inhabitants had made their way back to wherever they came from through the bushes and thereby leaving a clear trail as if wanting the others to follow them.  
  
"It looks as if they want us to follow them." CJ looked at it and felt like something was wrong. The trail didn't seem to be right.  
  
"It's too obvious, Sir!" Sam looked from the trail to her CO and back.  
  
"Well, this is all we have considering the UAV didn't show life signs in the first place." Jack quickly glanced sideways to Carter who just ignored the accusation. "We follow it and hope that these inhabitants are indeed as stupid as to leave a trail that obvious. Let us hope it's not a trap. Teal'c, you take point! Carter, close the line!"  
  
As they slowly made their way through the bushes they looked around suspiciously. Every time a twig would break or someone would stumble over some root, they stopped to listen for movement. Most of the way they were just silently hoping the trail wouldn't suddenly end and leave them wandering around in the forest. Suddenly Teal'c raised his hand and at once they stopped walking, hoping bad guys didn't somehow surround them. The Jaffa began moving forward again after a few seconds but they stopped almost immediately as they heard a soft murmur coming from their left.  
  
"Okay kids, be careful here!" Jack slowly moved forward and ordered Teal'c to follow him and the others to take a detour. What they were about to discover, was going to haunt some of them during their upcoming nights. They found Airmen Jones pinned to a tree, a spear going through his abdomen straight into the tree behind him. There was blood around the wound; his vest was soaked with it, while a trail of blood ran from his mouth down his chin into his neck. He was still alive, not wanting to give into the need for sleep because that was all he really wanted to do. "Oh God!" Jack turned away at first sight. He was used to a lot but some things even were too much for him to bear. Sam had rushed to his side as soon as she had been able to control her stomach a little, but she knew there wasn't much she could do to help. He was dying and all she could do for him was making it as comfortable as possible.  
  
"Major Car..." His voice faded but he kept looking at her. "Doc's ... alive ... that ... way!" With one last effort he pointed to his right and than he gave into his need for sleep.  
  
"He's dead, Sir." Sam turned to her CO and only then noticed CJ, looking paler than a sheet. "Daniel!" She glanced from him to CJ and he immediately dragged her away from the scene.  
  
When CJ turned away the adrenaline wore off but the fear remained and she doubled over throwing up her breakfast. This was worse than her trip with SG-4. Major Anderson hadn't died but now she had actually seen someone die and the thought alone send her down for another round of throwing up and some dry heaves. After a while the fear subsided and with it the throwing up stopped. She was lying flat on her back, allowing herself to drift away on happy memories. She soon found herself in her grandparent's backyard, yelling of pure joy. She, only about 4 years old, running around, chasing the dog, and then cuddling up in her mother's lap, arms stretching out towards her aunt wanting her to play with her.  
  
"Daniel, Jack wants you to help get Jones off that tree." Sam had met up with them, knowing that she had to talk to CJ about what had just happened. "How is she?" Daniel looked back at the youngster on the ground.  
  
"She threw up so I guess she's not taking this all too well." Sam gave him a knowing smile and then turned her attention to the kid on the ground.  
  
"CJ, you okay?" Sam sat herself down next to CJ and patiently waited for her to sit up and talk.  
  
"I'm..." She sighed and looked up at Sam. "Michael was my guinea pig during my first aid classes. We always had so much fun. He..." CJ turned her gaze away and looked up to where the sun came through the treetops, tears were making their way down. Sam took the youngster in a hug and tried to find the words to sooth her but knew that the loss was a hard one to take in.  
  
"It's going to be okay, I promise." Sam didn't know if it was actually going to be okay. If the inhabitants had killed Jones then they were more than capable of doing the same to her best friend.  
  
"Carter, we have to move!" Sam jumped as she heard her CO's voice, finding him standing behind her leaning against the same tree they were leaning against. She didn't let go of CJ who was still sniffing in her embrace. He bent down so he was face to face with his young friend. "CJ, the sooner we move the sooner we might find the Doc." CJ looked back at him and nodded quietly. Brushing her tears away, she let go off Sam and got up.  
  
They continued their way in silence, once in a while a breaking twig or a sniffle coming from the youngster broke that silence. After finding Jones the mood had gone down considerably and Jack had promised himself he would find the Doc and save her from the people that had killed a good man. After more than two hours of trying to find a way through the bushes and many trees they found themselves on top of a small hill with a small village at the bottom. A small valley stretched out in front of them where they could detect fields with crops which meant the people on this planet where more than likely farmers. But why had they killed Jones if they were just farmers? They duck down to the ground as soon as they saw a group of people leaving a church-like building and gathering in the center of the village. It was then that they noticed a smaller group standing a bit in the shadow of another large building. One of them was holding something in his arms and it didn't need much to figure out the 'something' the guy was holding was Fraiser.  
  
"Sir?" Sam looked from the villagers to her CO and back.  
  
"I know, Carter!" Jack took the binocular and took a closer look at the villagers down below. They had suddenly parted to let a seemingly more important person pass through. He looked at the group and suddenly started yelling at them, frantically waving with his arms to give his speech more force. It had effect as Jack noticed the little group backing away a little and humbly bowing their heads. When he was done yelling at them he took a closer look to what the men had brought back with them. He seemed to be pleased they at least had followed his orders and had brought him something of value, or so it seemed according to what Jack could make out from his nods and his more friendly approach towards the merry little group. "Well, it's not going to be easy to get the Doc out of there without unfortunate victims." Jack turned to his kids who had been watching the scene in the village as well.  
  
"The guy seemed to be pleased with the 'gift' the group brought him." Daniel took off his glasses and promptly started to clean them. "From what I can see, I think that guy's in charge."  
  
"Ya think?" Jack shook his head a little but knew they had to come up with a suitable plan if they ever wanted to rescue the Doc from whatever she had landed herself into. "Okay, in about four hours it will be dark on this planet, which means that in about six hours we will go in, find Fraiser and get the hell out of here. I want to be back at the Gate by morning." Jack shifted a little so he was lying somewhat better. He looked at CJ. "Get some rest! You're gonna need it!" CJ nodded, shifted a little and huddled herself up in a little ball. It didn't take her long to doze off in a peaceful sleep. She was just too tired to dream about what had happened with Jones.  
  
********************  
  
Around ten in the evening Jack ordered Sam to wake up CJ. He had figured a way into the village and really hoped they wouldn't notice them wandering around town because there were more guards than he liked there to be in the first place. Jack explained his plan over an energy-bar and a can of water.  
  
"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Jack took a twig and made a simple drawing of the village on the ground. "There are guards walking around at all sides of the village so we have to get in unseen not by one set of guards but four. Now, not to make it too obvious we're going in on two different sides. Carter, you're with Teal'c, and Daniel, you're with me." Jack then looked at CJ and smiled as he noticed how she started to form an objection of she being left out. "CJ, I want you to stay here and monitor the guards' movement. We stay in radio contact so you can tell us when we are in trouble and should get the hell out of there. Got it?" CJ's objection disappeared at once and she nodded eagerly. "Okay, right after mister I'm-in-charge-of-this-place disappeared they locked the Doc in this smaller house here, conveniently in the center of the village. As soon as we get her out of there, we meet back here and get the hell out of here." Jack checked his P90 and gave his binocular to CJ. "Okay kids, let's move! CJ, remember ... stay low, no matter what happens! And if we get caught, you get back to the Gate. It's south from our position, got it!" The kid nodded and then dropped flat on the ground spying on the guards and their movements.  
  
Sam and Teal'c moved in from the east side, through the main entrance, while Jack and Daniel took the west side. They used the shadows of the houses to cover their tracks from the guards. Once in a while both couples were stopped by CJ as the guards closed in on their positions. Then when given the all clear again they ran to the small house as fast as they could.  
  
"CJ, what's our status?" Jack looked around while Sam was picking the door's lock.  
  
"They haven't detected your presence yet, Sir. You should be safe for a while! CJ out!"  
  
"We're in, Sir!" Sam carefully opened the door and covered Jack as he slowly made his way inside. Once there they bumped into problem number one, one they hadn't really counted on. The villagers had left a guard inside and he was now wide-awake. Before he could scream for help he was out cold on the floor.  
  
"Get movin' people!" Jack looked down to the man and knew they would be discovered if they didn't work any faster.  
  
"Janet's over here!" Daniel had found the Doctor in the back, lying on a bed made of straw. "Oh my God, she's burning up!" Pearls of sweat were visible on her forehead and Daniel's cold hand immediately warmed up as he touched the Doctor's skin.  
  
"Sir, I think it's time to move. I think they're on to you!" CJ's voice sounded over the radio, making Jack turn back to the door, just in time to hear a long blow on a horn.  
  
"Daniel, pick her up! We have to move! NOW!" Daniel did as he was ordered and quickly scooped Fraiser in his arms. She mumbled some incoherent words before lapsing back into blissful unconsciousness. "CJ, which side?"  
  
"West! The way you and Daniel came! I'll make sure they don't follow you! Just don't take the east side, Sir!"  
  
"Okay, let's get out of here!" Jack didn't give it a second thought and ordered his kids out. As soon as they were out in the open they heard projectiles fly around their heads. While Sam and Daniel ran for it, Jack and Teal'c opened fire but it wasn't really necessary as they suddenly heard a big explosion somewhere in the neighborhood of the entrance, sending some of the guards flying ten feet in the air. SG-1 got away safely and went back to the point of rendezvous but CJ wasn't there. "CJ, where are you?" Jack's voice wasn't all too friendly. CJ had disobeyed a direct order, although he knew that if she hadn't then they would have been stuck in the village.  
  
"I'm on my way, Sir!" They heard some gunshots at their right and then silence.  
  
"There she is, Sir!" Sam had seen a black figure running their way, but the figure didn't get all too far as she suddenly sank to the ground with a soft cry. "CJ!" Sam and Jack ran over to the youngster, which as they got a closer look had been target practice for one of the guards down below. An arrow was sticking out her right thigh.  
  
"I'm ... sorry!" CJ gritted her teeth as the pain flared through her leg. "But ... I had to do ... something!"  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Jack helped CJ up and with support from both Carter and O'Neill she managed to stumble down the hillside, biting the pain. They soon found a place where they could hide for a while before making their way back to the Gate.  
  
"Jack, how long will we be stuck here?" Daniel looked at his friend and down to Fraiser, still in place in his arms. He knew they had to move, not only for Janet's sake but also for CJ's sake, as he heard her stifle a cry.  
  
"Sir, we have to remove that arrow." Sam was holding CJ and prevented her from crying out loud every time a sting of pain went through her system, which was all too frequently.  
  
"If we remove it, she'll loose more blood. And ... we can't just pull it back out, we'd have to push it through. The only thing we can do for her is make sure it doesn't move too much, trying to keep the wound as small as possible, controlling the blood loss." Jack looked at CJ's pale face and saw tears making their way down. "You'll be fine, kiddo!"  
  
They had waited another two hours before continuing their way back to the Gate. CJ had passed out and Teal'c had offered to carry her back, as he was the strongest of the four. It was only the next morning that they arrived back at camp. A rather odd sight greeted them, as they saw General Hammond, no less, wearing a hole in the ground in front of the Stargate. As soon as Captain James and Lieutenant Eagles caught them in sight the rest of the camp got in action as well.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?" Peter looked from the Colonel to his commanding officer in Daniel's arms and then to unconscious CJ in Teal'c's arms. "What happened? Where's Jones?"  
  
"Doctor Fraiser and CJ need medical attention ASAP. Jones is dead. I'm sorry. You'll hear the rest in the debriefing." Jack looked at the young man in front of him and smiled as he started to order the other medical team around. He had sure been paying attention to his CO. "General, took a trip through the Gate, I see!" General Hammond nodded. He started to form a question but his 2IC interrupted him before he could even ask it properly. "We'll tell you that when we're back on Earth, Sir!"  
  
********************  
  
As soon as they had returned to Earth SG-1 had taken a long hot shower before heading to their debriefing. Warner, except for the two Fraisers stuck in the infirmary, had cleared them all. CJ had been taken into the OR the moment they had stepped onto the ramp and Janet was pumped with antibiotics and had gone through more tests than they could ever hold possible. It was only too bad she wasn't conscious when Warner was sticking her with her own needles.  
  
As SG-1 walked into the briefing room they noticed Lieutenant Eagles and Captain James standing at the window staring at the Stargate. They nodded as soon as they acknowledged SG-1's presence.  
  
"Okay people, have a seat!" General Hammond appeared out of his office and motioned them to take a seat at the oval table. "Now, what happened?"  
  
"Well Sir, we were cataloguing more plants this morning. We were paired off; Mary and I were working together and Dr. Fraiser and Michael. Around 1200 we heard strange noises coming from deeper in the forest. It sounded like chanting. Suddenly these well-muscled men with spears attacked us and arrows were flying overhead. We scared them away when we started firing our guns. They fled over the hill. We ran back to the camp where we had alerted SG-1." Captain James suddenly felt like he had better followed the barbarians and in doing so he might have been able to safe Jones and Fraiser from being killed and captured. "Colonel O'Neill told us to contact you and stay at the Gate to secure the area while they went in search for the Doc and Jones."  
  
"We went to the place Captain James had appointed where he thought Janet and Michael would be. We found only a trail made by the inhabitants. We were weary to follow it but it was our only hope on finding the two missing members. We followed the trail for a while until we found Airman Jones pinned to a tree. He pointed the way they had taken Fraiser before he died." Jack looked at his 2IC as she explained their little adventure and noticed how much she was troubled by the image of seeing Michael Jones pinned to a tree, probably killed as a warning. "Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel removed him from the tree and then we headed for the village we encountered after another two hour walk. We waited until it was dark before setting out a rescue mission to safe Janet from whatever fate that had come onto her. Everything went according plan until we were discovered. CJ warned us they had found out about our presence in the village and she told us to run for it. She guided us to the west side while apparently she made a diversion at the eastside, at the entrance. Upon her return she was shot down. They didn't follow us but we stayed low anyway, just to be on the safe side. In the early morning we headed back to the Gate and met up with you, Sir."  
  
"I thought there weren't any inhabitants on this planet?" Hammond looked at Carter, who dropped her head in defeat.  
  
"I don't know how the UAV could have missed them, Sir." She re ally didn't know why they hadn't gotten that kind of feedback from the UAV.  
  
A young unknown Doctor came walking in the briefing room, startling the ones sitting there. He was holding two folders, no doubt CJ's and Janet's. He nodded to General Hammond and then took a seat on the only free chair next to Lieutenant Eagles.  
  
"Let me introduce you to Dr. Michael Evans!" The man looked up from the folders. "Doctor, the people on my left are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c of SG-1. And these are Captain Peter James and Lieutenant Mary Eagles of the medical team." Dr. Evans nodded to them as some kind of greeting.  
  
"Doctor Evans, no doubt you want to discuss the two Fraisers?" O'Neill looked from the General to the new Doctor, who was intently studying his files.  
  
"As a matter of fact..." The new guy shifted some of his papers and then he finally looked up at them. "...I do."  
  
"And?" Sam looked at him intently, making him feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look too good, I must say. We have found some kind of foreign drug in Dr. Fraiser's system, which seems to cause her to have this dangerously high fever. But we're not sure yet. We're pumping her with antibiotics, hoping it will make her fever go down but so far it's not working too well. She's slipping in and out of consciousness and most of the time she seems to be conscious she's delirious." Evans looked at the faces and saw that these people really cared about the woman lying in the infirmary. They had a band with her that had been established a long time ago. Maybe one day he'd have a similar band with these people too.  
  
"What about CJ?"  
  
"I was getting to that, Sir." Evans took the second file and flipped it open. "Dr. Warner successfully removed the arrow. There wasn't any major damage but it will take her a while to get back on her feet. She'll have to do some rehabilitation. In other words she will be just fine."  
  
"Does Cassandra know what is going on?" Daniel looked from Dr. Evans to the General. He heard Carter sigh deeply next to him and knew if she hadn't been military she would have been letting her emotions run freely. It was, after all, her best friend who was lying in the infirmary.  
  
"No, I wanted to wait for the first results. Maybe you should get her here?" Hammond looked at his flag team, who just nodded. "You are all on stand down until further notice. Dismissed!" Hammond got up and returned to his office, while the two members of the medical team left as well to check up on their CO.  
  
"Carter, why don't you go check up on CJ and the Doc? We will occupy ourselves with Cassie." Jack looked at his 2IC and just knew she needed to be in that chair next to Janet's bedside.  
  
"Yes Sir." She nodded slowly and left the briefing room not even noticing Teal'c followed her out.  
  
"Come on, Daniel! Let's get this over with!" Jack dropped his hand on the younger man's shoulder and pulled him along with him. He wondered how on earth they were going to explain to the girl what had happened to her mother. Jack knew he would have that figured out when they got there.  
  
********************  
  
Teal'c had positioned himself at the end of CJ's bed, while Sam had taken the seat next to Janet's bed. She was holding one of Janet's cold hands in hers, trying hard to keep the tears from falling. She looked up as she suddenly heard a light grumble coming from CJ. Sam got up, reluctantly letting go of her best friend she walked over to the youngster's bed. Teal'c had turned to look at his young friend and noticed how she stirred a little.  
  
"CJ?" The girl's eyes fluttered open but closed again when met with too much bright light. It took her a while to remember what had happened or where she was. After a while she acknowledged Sam and Teal'c at her bedside, groaning as she suddenly remembered the arrow and the pain in her thigh. "CJ, you okay?"  
  
"Where..." CJ's voice sounded harsh and she tried to voice some coherent words but she just felt too tired.  
  
"It's okay. You're in the infirmary." Sam looked down to the youngster and noticed how she suddenly tensed and gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out in pain. "CJ?" Sam panicked a little. Maybe Dr. Evans was wrong about CJ being okay and something worse was wrong. "Teal'c, get Warner in here!" The Jaffa nodded and left to find Dr. Warner.  
  
Not much later Warner came into the infirmary, followed closely by Teal'c and Evans. He quickly checked up on Janet before turning his attention to the youngster. He looked at her chart, controlled the wound and then he ordered Evans to get something for the pain.  
  
"Okay CJ, this is going to make you drowsy and the pain will soon go away." Warner injected the painkiller into the IV-line and seconds later CJ's eyes closed and her grip on Sam's hand relaxed.  
  
"She'll be okay, right?" Carter looked up to the Doctor standing next to her.  
  
"Don't worry, Major Carter! If there's one thing I know about this girl then it's the fact that she will be just fine. She's a fighter." Warner sighed. "I only hope she inherited that from her father's side." Sam looked at him when she heard him sigh and noticed he was staring at his CMO, and realized what he just had said. Was he implying that it didn't look too good for Janet? 'No Sam, don't think about that! You know fighting is a part of the Fraiser-family.'  
  
Jack and Daniel returned later that afternoon, accompanied by Cassandra. Her eyes were reddish when she entered the infirmary and promptly fled into Sam's arms. Carter enveloped the youngster and hugged her tightly feeling the tears finally making their way down. When they parted, they were both crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Cassie." Sam looked from the girl to the woman in the bed and back. "I..."  
  
"It's okay, Sam. It's going to be okay, right?" Cassie looked at her guardian angel and all Carter could do was nod.  
  
"Guys, I think someone is waking up here!" Daniel was looking at a stirring and grumbling CJ. Sam immediately made her way over to the youngster's side, remembering what had happened a few hours before.  
  
"CJ?" The girl's eyes fluttered open and it seemed that the tiredness she had felt the first time she woke up was somewhat gone. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"Morphine ... bloody lovely!" CJ swallowed a few times but her throat just stayed dry. "Water..." Carter gave her some ice chips, which she happily accepted. When she was finally settled she could have a better look on her surroundings, noticing Cassie at her mother's bedside. "J?"  
  
"Not good!" Jack looked at the youngster, who had probably saved their lives almost at her own cost, and slowly shook his head. "She has an alien drug in her system which causes her to have this really high fever." He sighed, wishing there was something he could do to make his kids feel better.  
  
"Well, how's my patient doing?" They looked up startled as they heard an all too cheerful Dr. Evans coming into the infirmary. "Feeling any better?" Evans grabbed CJ's chart and checked some of her vitals. When he wanted to take a look at her leg she stopped him.  
  
"Hold it ... right there, buddy!" Jack softly chuckled. "Who ... are you?" CJ frowned at him and wasn't going to give up without a fight. What was that man thinking?  
  
"I'm your doctor ... Dr. Michael Evans. And I need to see if the nurse has to give you a new bandage." Evans tried to continue his job but CJ refused to let him.  
  
"Oh no, no way!" CJ looked around for some back up but all she got were some amused looks. "Nobody touches me ... except for J."  
  
"Who?" Evans soon realized it was better to have an unconscious CJ than a conscious one.  
  
"It seems CJ Fraiser only wants to be treated by Doctor Fraiser." Teal'c looked at the young Doctor. Jack again chuckled softly.  
  
"Well, then that's too bad for you, kiddo, as she isn't available right now. You'll have to settle with me." Evans pulled a big needle out of his pocket and promptly emptied it in CJ's IV.  
  
"Hey, what's th..." As the sedative kicked in CJ slipped into unconsciousness. Jack stopped chuckling as he saw what the Doctor just did to one of his kids.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" He looked at the now sleeping kid and realized that the new guy wasn't someone to have a misunderstanding with.  
  
"Just something to keep her quiet!" Now it was Sam's turn to chuckle softly as no other doctor had tried that on the kid before and she knew he could bring them to ideas to use the method on whiny Colonels.  
  
SG-1 stayed in the infirmary all night through. Once in a while someone would leave to get some steamy coffee or would doze off in some restless sleep, haunted by the image of Jones pinned to a tree. In the morning they left for breakfast only to return about a half hour later to retake their seats next to CJ's and Janet's bedsides. Soon Dr. Evans came in, checking in on his patients getting a loud grumble as he passed by CJ.  
  
"Good morning Miss Fraiser! How are we feeling today? Any more pain?" He beamed her a big smile, one she returned with a death stare.  
  
"I'm fine!" She repositioned herself so she was able to look across the infirmary. "How's J?"  
  
"Not doing too well." Evans sighed and placed CJ's chart down. "Her fever hasn't come down and I don't know what to do to get it down. Antibiotics aren't working! ... I'll send a nurse over with your breakfast."  
  
"Thanks!" CJ nodded and kept staring at her aunt, laying some three beds further down the row. Cassie had seen her awake and moved, albeit reluctantly, to her side.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" CJ looked at her and smiled a little.  
  
"Morphine is great. I'll be up in no time..." CJ looked at Evans who gave her a look that told her she was going to be stuck in the infirmary for at least a week. "...I think!"  
  
"Sam told me what happened on the planet and that it was thanks to you they got out."  
  
"Yeah, but to what cost?" They smiled at each other, not really knowing what they should talk about. CJ got her breakfast and offered her cousin one of her sandwiches. They started nibbling until SG-1 returned. After that they all took turns, staying with CJ and Janet, and CJ even managed to get Evans so far to give her a wheelchair so she could be at her aunt's bedside.  
  
During the afternoon they got the scare of their lives. CJ had been ordered back into her own bed as she had been yawning since lunch. At first she had tried to hide it but Evans was a very perceptive person and had suddenly appeared behind her, had grabbed her wheelchair and had rolled her back to her own bed. CJ had protested but there had been nothing she could do if she didn't want to end up sedated again. Trying to cheer the youngster up a little, and waiting for sleep to overtake her, Jack had gotten a deck of cards. After a while he, Teal'c and CJ were engrossed in a game of Go Fish.  
  
"Okay ... Teal'c, got any queens?" CJ looked at the Jaffa.  
  
"Go fish!" CJ grumbled and stretched her hand out to pick a card from the deck but something stopped her mid-air.  
  
"CJ, something wrong?" Jack looked up from his cards and sensed something was amiss. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Something in the steady beep, that had been heard during the past hours, suddenly changed, quickly turning into a continuous beep.  
  
"Mom! No!" Cassie jumped up panicked.  
  
"Oh my God!" Daniel took a hold on Cassie's shoulders and pulled her away from the bed, giving the nurses and Dr. Evans and Dr. Warner room to work on getting Janet back to the world of the living.  
  
"No Daniel ... I want to stay!" Cassie struggled against Daniel's grip but he wouldn't let go off her.  
  
"Let the doctors do their work, Cassie! Come on!" Daniel pulled her along to the other side of the infirmary and set her down on CJ's bed. Sam was staring at the scene in front of her and didn't feel the hand that pulled her along to the other side. Jack was now full blown worried. If they weren't going to be able to bring the Doc back he knew his kids wouldn't survive.  
  
"No ... not again!" CJ's stare was fixed on the other side of the infirmary. She had seen this happen before. History repeated itself, as she had been there when her mother had flat lined and when Doctors had tried to revive her. It had all happened in front of her and at that time nobody had seen her standing in the hospital room. The memory flashed by and tears started to make their way down.  
  
"She'll make it!" Daniel had dropped a hand on CJ's shoulder and gave it a little reassuring squeeze. "She'll make it!" He knew she wasn't the only one who needed to hear that now, as he knew that his friends needed to hear it too. Janet wouldn't give up that easily, would she?  
  
It seemed to be an eternity before Doctors Evans and Warner managed to bring Janet back to the world of the living. As soon as the audience heard the rhythmic beep again a collective sigh of relief could be heard. When the two Doctors were totally sure their patient would be okay, they went to the family and friends to have a little chat with them. As soon as they saw him coming towards them, they all straightened a little bracing themselves for whatever news was going to come.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" CJ's eyes darted from one Doctor to the other and back. They both had a wary expression on their faces and didn't immediately answer the question. "She is going to be alright, right?"  
  
"Well, she seems to be stable and the fever seems to be down too but..." Evans looked directly at Colonel O'Neill and pleaded silently with him to send the youngsters away.  
  
"But..." If this was any serious than Jack knew his kids and the youngsters were better off hearing it directly from him. Dr. Evans took the hint and slowly eyed the two young women and the team in front of him.  
  
"She was gone for a pretty long time. We don't know yet for certain, but..." One last glance to Colonel O'Neill and one look at the older Doctor, standing at his side, separated Evans from the bad news. "...There is a chance that she suffered some minor brain damage."  
  
"Oh my God." Sam gasped slightly and felt a trembling hand searching hers. Tears were running freely again and she felt Cassie squeeze her hand. Daniel's hand was still on CJ's shoulder and Jack felt the need to kick some Goa'uld's ass. Of all the people it had to happen to the Doc. Teal'c looked at his friends and knew they were in a great deal of pain, which he would try to heal. They knew they could count on him, no matter what happened, he would always be there for them, all of them.  
  
"Is it ... is it okay if we see her ... just for a second?" CJ had finally found her speech again.  
  
"Uhm ... maybe that's..." Dr. Warner started but CJ interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Please, you got to let us be with her right now!" CJ was getting angry with Warner and was ready to practice some combat skills on him although her thigh was killing her again.  
  
"Relax CJ, I was going to say that that was probably a good idea, because the more voices she hears the sooner she'll wake up." The teenager's faces immediately lit up and dragging Sam with them they ran and wheeled over to Janet's bedside.  
  
Cassie took a seat next to her mother's bed and took one of Janet's cold hands in her own. CJ had to maneuver her wheelchair in between the bed and some monitors, without unplugging something important.  
  
"Hi Mom, you scared me!" Cassie swallowed a heavy lump down her throat.  
  
"Hey J, you hang in there ... somewhere!" Sam remained somewhat in the background to give the girls some privacy with their beloved one. Softly the nurses and the two doctors made their way out of the infirmary in order to give them some space.  
  
"Major Carter?" Sam jumped as she heard General Hammond's voice behind her.  
  
"General ... Sir!" Apparently Hammond had come down to the infirmary as soon as he had heard the news about Janet's cardiac arrest.  
  
"I came down as soon as I heard. Is Doctor Fraiser going to be okay?" Sam nodded her head curtly but didn't look so confident.  
  
"Doctor Evans said she was gone for a pretty long time and she might be suffering some minor brain damage."  
  
"Keep me informed!" He nodded and then returned to the men, still standing near CJ's bed. He silently spoke to them for a little while and then left to fill out some paperwork.  
  
"Hey Carter!" Jack appeared at her side. He sensed she was in some serious need for some comfort. "She'll make it, she's tough."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"She has to! Who will chase us with big needles if she won't survive this?" Jack grinned and mentally kicked himself for not being able to do more. "I'm confident that she's gonna be just peachy. Why don't I take care of the girls so that you can have your chat with the Doc?"  
  
"Sounds great." Jack walked over to the bed and spoke some soft words with Cassie and CJ.  
  
"WE WILL NOT LEAVE!!" Jack came back disappointedly.  
  
"I presume that it didn't go well?" For the first time in two days Jack saw a smile appear on Sam's face.  
  
"Just peachy! Although I don't think CJ will be sitting there for much longer cause I had the idea her thigh is killing her again."  
  
"Thanks for trying anyway, but I had a pretty good idea that you were gonna talk to some hard walls."  
  
"Could at least given me a warning, Major!" Jack grinned and stuffed his hands back into his pockets.  
  
"Oops, should have seen that one coming." She gave him a wry smile and then started staring into space again.  
  
"Well, I'm off doing some much needed paperwork. Big pile from last month, General Hammond so not happy about this. Let me know when something changes." Jack walked to the exit and ordered Teal'c and Daniel to follow him, leaving their friends alone for a while. They would be okay for now.  
  
Dr. Evans silently came walking back into the infirmary, checked some of Janet's monitors and then walked over to CJ. He had seen her grit her teeth once in a while, showing her thigh was bugging her again.  
  
"Miss Fraiser, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to take you back to your bed, you still need some rest and I'm pretty sure your thigh is killing you again." He grabbed hold on the wheelchair but CJ grabbed a hold on the bed with no intention on letting go.  
  
"Not gonna happen pal! I'm fi...argh...ne!" CJ squeezed her eyes shut and cursed the arrow that had caused her current situation.  
  
"Watch your mouth, kid!" Sam watched the whole scene with some amusement, but decided to give the guy a break. He had, after all, saved Janet's life.  
  
"Catherine-Jane, get your butt into that bed or I'll have the General personally tuck you in, understood?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" She reluctantly let go and aloud a nurse to wheel her back to her bed on the other end of the infirmary. Once there she almost collapsed to the floor, trying to get into her bed on her own. The nurse and Sam were just in time to prevent her from getting more injuries.  
  
"Take it easy, CJ!" Once settled under her sheets she got a painkiller and as soon as it kicked in she gave into her need for some more sleep. Seeing the youngster was settled properly, Sam slowly approached Cassie and saw that she too was more asleep then awake. She took a blanket from the bed next to Janet's and placed it over her shoulders in order to keep her warm. Now that the girls were out of the way, Sam could have some quiet time with her best friend. She took the seat, which CJ had kicked aside previously, and started some small talk. "You sure do know when to pick the right time to fall ill, Janet. You do realize that you're leaving me behind with two teenagers, don't you? I wonder where you still find the energy to get up in the morning and even get to work bright and early?" Suddenly Sam felt a small movement in her hand that quickly grew into a good handshake. "Janet, can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered open and closed again when she was met with too much bright light. Sam quickly called Evans back and then woke up Cassie.  
  
Dr. Evans rushed back into the infirmary, shooed Sam and Cassie out of the area and then checked Janet over. He was surprised to find her fever completely gone and after all she had been through she looked pretty healthy to him.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, I'm going to take that tube out now. I presume you know the drill ... so what do you say we go on three?" Janet gave him a short nod that she was ready. Dr. Evans pulled the tube out and gave her another check-up before he gave her some water to drink. When she was all settled again, he aloud Sam and Cassie to be with her again. Cassie ran directly into her mother's open arms.  
  
"Oh Mom, I was so scared!" Again tears made their way down on the young girl's face.  
  
"I know, sweetie, but I'm okay now." Janet looked around the infirmary to see where CJ was, when she spotted another familiar face. "Sam!"  
  
"Hi there!" Sam walked over to the bed and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Just give them food on a regular base, always say they are right and you'll live." At first Sam didn't understand Janet's comment but then she remembered her earlier question and started laughing.  
  
"Thanks for the advice. I'm actually gonna have to remember that one next time you wanna have some fun."  
  
"Haha, real funny. Say, where's CJ?" Only then she saw the youngster hooked up to an IV-line lying on the other side of the infirmary. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She got injured while we tried to rescue you. If she hadn't done what she did we would have been stuck on that damn planet and you would have been... But I'll tell you that on some other time, when you can leave your own infirmary. Anyway, Dr. Evans, a new guy, has been taking real good care of her." Sam winked and Janet just knew her niece had given the poor guy a hard time.  
  
"She's been giving him a hard time, isn't she?"  
  
"Kinda!" Sam gave her a knowing glance and then started laughing at the memory of Dr. Evans sedating CJ just to keep her quiet and a little more cooperative.  
  
"What?" There was more to the story than her best friend was letting on and she just needed to know what CJ had done and what the poor guy had done to solve the problem.  
  
"Nothing! Now get some rest and that is an order, Major Fraiser!" Sam took Janet's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Come on Cassie, let's give your mom some rest!" The youngster got up from the bed and followed her aunt out.  
  
******************** 


	2. Hurt And Comfort

Hurt and Comfort  
  
After another week both CJ and Janet had been gently kicked out of the infirmary. Most of the nurses were glad to be rid of their bossy CMO and more than happy to be rid of the pain-in-the-butt teenager. General Hammond had ordered his Chief Medical Officer to at least stay two weeks off Base. CJ, on the other hand, had been given leave to get back on her feet and that included rehabilitation, which meant she was limping around on her crutches most of the time, trying to not overdo it.  
  
"Welcome home!" Cassie was standing in the doorway as her mother passed by her, followed by a limping CJ and the rest of the gang.  
  
"Ramses ... NO!!" Cassie's dog ran up to CJ and jumped up to her, asking for some attention. CJ, however, lost her balance and ended flat on her back with the dog standing over her, frantically licking her face. "Cassie!! Help!!" Cassie turned back to the door and smiled as she noticed her dog pinning CJ to the floor.  
  
"Ramses!! Come here boy!!" Luckily the dog quickly reacted to Cassie's voice and he soon left CJ to her own. Carter and Jack helped her up and guided her to the sofa, where she sank down cursing the damn dog.  
  
"We're not gonna stay any longer because Hammond wants us back at the Base. If there's anything you need, just give us a call! Okay?" Sam looked at her best friend who just nodded. Janet knew her friends were worried about her but she was fine now, thanks to them.  
  
"CJ, take care of yourself! We need you on the team!" CJ looked up and smiled at O'Neill. Jack had asked General Hammond to permanently include CJ into SG-1 if she wanted to. Of course she had accepted but she had told him that she wanted to go along with other teams too. And they still had to work on her rescue-skills.  
  
As soon as the others had left, the trio had huddled up in front of the TV, watching a video Cassie had gotten from the video store. It was a comedy and they certainly needed a good laugh after all the things that had happened. They went to bed early and as CJ had told her father she was spending the night with her aunt. She hadn't been home yet, her father thinking she was in College, and if she did want to go home then she had to make up a story about how she got hurt. And he would surely not take fallen over a chair as an answer. He already thought of her as extremely clumsy.  
  
The spare bedroom looked like a battlefield as soon as CJ had changed into PJ's. She was reading Lord of the Rings when Janet knocked lightly on the door and entered not even waiting for CJ's answer as the kid hadn't heard her anyway, too engrossed in her book. She observed her niece for a while and smiled as the youngster did a perfect imitation of Gollum's voice.  
  
"Don't go their master! I will take you to the Gates of Mordor!" When CJ turned to the next page Janet moved on, startling the kid. "J! ... Been here long?"  
  
"A minute or two. Am I interrupting?" Janet looked at the book but CJ shook her head and patted on the bed, indicating her aunt she could take a seat if she wanted to. "CJ, I..." She looked up from her clasped hands to find the youngster staring at her, waiting what was going to come. "It all went so fast. One moment Michael and I were discussing the flora, the next moment I feel a sharp pain in my neck and then nothing." Janet stared ahead, as she didn't want CJ to see the tears that were starting to form. "If you and SG-1 hadn't come back for me then I would have probably been..." She suddenly got up and walked over to the window, trying to get her shaking hands under some form of control. CJ hobbled after her and placed a hand upon her aunt's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"You scared the living daylights out of me, and the others, when you flat lined. I was having a déjà-vu, as history was repeating itself but luckily Evans and Warner managed to bring you back. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you too." CJ sighed.  
  
"CJ, since you got seriously injured on Roma, I'm so afraid something might happen to you or that you won't come back from a mission. It's just that ... I never thought it could happen to me." Janet turned around and looked up to see CJ's soft green eyes gaze back at her. "CJ, can you promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"If something happens to me, promise me you'll look after Cassie!" Janet saw the hesitation in CJ's eyes. "I know I'm asking the impossible but..."  
  
"No, you're not. It's just..." CJ sighed and gazed down to the floor. When she finally looked up again she saw her aunt really meant what she had just asked from her and then nodded slightly. "If that's what makes you feel better then ... yeah, I'll look after Cassie IF something would happen to you, that is." CJ gave her aunt a big hug before hobbling back to her bed.  
  
"Goodnight CJ! Sweet dreams!"  
  
"Same to you, J!" CJ turned around and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming a pleasant dream instead of the nightmare where she was the one pinned to a tree instead of Jones.  
  
********************  
  
When CJ had finally been declared ready for active duty she had joined SG-1 on missions. On one of these missions they had found a nice piece of technology that Carter and Daniel had insisted on studying. They had brought the box with strange writing on it back and ever since then Sam, Daniel and CJ had been studying the item, which more or less meant the same as staring at it because they had absolutely no idea what the thing was supposed to be doing.  
  
"If there was some sort of switch to ... I don't know, open it, that would have been so easy." CJ cursed the box for the umpteenth time. "But no ... the people that made it didn't think of that!"  
  
"I'm sure it has a purpose ... of some sort." Daniel turned it around and gave CJ the other side to look at, a different kind of scenery. Sam was looking from behind her laptop at the object. She had a scanned image on her screen but she too had no idea what it was supposed to be doing.  
  
"I picked up an energy reading of some sort when we first found it but that seems to be gone." Carter closed her laptop and took a closer look at it. "Daniel, what does the text say?"  
  
"Well, I think it says ... uhm..." Daniel started stuttering some incoherent sentences.  
  
"Not a clue, hey?" CJ shook her head and took the box, not bigger than a mailbox in her hands, shaking it a little as if it were a gift and she wanted to know what was in it. She gave the box a gentle knock as if knocking on a door. "Hello, anybody home? ... Ouch!" She jumped back and dropped the box on the table.  
  
"What did you do?" Sam jumped up from her chair as soon as she saw the box hit the table with a bang. Daniel just looked at CJ, now frantically waving her hand trying to get the pain out of it.  
  
"I didn't do anything. The damn thing gave me an electro-shock or something." CJ looked down to her hand.  
  
"Maybe you should let Janet take a look at that?" Daniel suggested.  
  
"Look at what?" The three of them turned to the door and saw the Doctor standing there, patiently waiting for an answer to her question. "CJ?" The girl looked up from her injured hand to find her aunt staring at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhm ... I'm helping Carter and Daniel with their fancy piece of alien technology."  
  
"But... You shouldn't be here. You're supposed to be in New York. Captain Carter should know better then that this base is off-limits for 11-year olds."  
  
"J, what ... do I look like ... wait a minute ... Captain Carter?" At once she forgot all about the pain in her hand and looked somewhat confused from her friends to her aunt and back.  
  
"Janet, you okay?" Sam had now walked over to her friend, who looked confused at the woman coming for her.  
  
"I'm fine, Captain." Sam looked back at Daniel and CJ, both shrugging their shoulders.  
  
"Janet, I'm a Major, not a Captain. So are you! We both promoted 4 years ago." Carter started to get really worried and looking back at her two companions she could see the frowns growing on their foreheads.  
  
"That's ridiculous. I've just transferred to this facility."  
  
"Okay, now I'm really worried." CJ came closer to where her aunt was standing. "Listen J, I'm 16 and a half, not 11. I've been working in this place for almost a year now. I already graduated from High School. I'm a part-time member of SG-1." Janet just stared blankly at her niece, not quite understanding what the girl was talking about.  
  
"I think it's time to alert Hammond and Dr. Warner ... or Evans." Daniel had gotten up from his chair and had accompanied CJ and Sam at the door.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right about that! Let's go!" CJ walked out of the lab, pulling her aunt with her.  
  
"Catherine-Jane, what are you doing?" CJ turned to her aunt, seeing an angry face looking back at her. "Let go off me!"  
  
"What..." CJ's confused look was enough to get Carter to step in before something bad could happen to the kid.  
  
"Janet, what Daniel meant was that we have found something about our piece of technology that we should show the General and the writing may be something medical." Both CJ and Daniel frowned and looked at each other. "CJ, don't forget the box!"  
  
"What..." One stern look from Carter was enough to get her to pick the box up, albeit reluctantly. CJ certainly didn't shake it or knock on it because maybe it might shock her again.  
  
As soon as General Hammond noticed his favorite scientists, Doctor and kid enter the briefing room, he walked out of his office curious what they were doing there, as he knew at least three of them were supposed to be studying the artifact. As soon as CJ saw the table she planted the artifact on it, getting another shock as she did so.  
  
"Ouch!! ... Damn it! That thing really hates me!" Daniel chuckled softly as he noticed CJ waving frantically with her hand.  
  
"Honey! Let me see that!" CJ reluctantly stretched her hand out to her aunt. "It looks like a burn."  
  
"No kidding!" CJ mumbled something else but kept that to herself, retracting her hand she took a seat as far away from the object as possible.  
  
"Sir, can I speak with you..." Carter looked at the General, who nodded. "...In private?" He nodded again and followed the Major to his office, leaving the other three to themselves.  
  
"Hey Danny Boy, what's going on?" Jack and Teal'c just came in as the door to Hammond's office closed. "CJ, you okay?" He saw how the kid was rubbing her left hand. She just nodded and mumbled something that resembled 'fine'. "What is it?" Jack pointed at the box and looked at Daniel.  
  
"Well, it seems to be a CJ-hating artifact." Jack gave his archaeologist a strange look. "She got two electro-shocks so far."  
  
"Hey Doc!" Jack only then noticed the Doc standing near the window, staring at the Stargate below. When not getting any response from her he turned back to his two kids sitting at the table. "What's wrong with her?" Daniel and CJ just shrugged their shoulders, as they had done before. The alarm of an unauthorized gate-activation went off and at once the four of them were standing near the window. The Gate sprang to live and whoever was sitting behind the computer, Lt. Simmons or Sgt. Davis, closed the iris. As soon as an IDC-code came through, the iris opened again and an SG-team came stepping through.  
  
"Welcome home, SG-15! Get yourselves checked out in the infirmary. General Hammond expects you at 1600 for your debriefing."  
  
"Wow, that is one piece of technology." Jack gave the Doctor a strange look but as soon as he saw CJ shake her head he didn't ask any further. "You've seen this before, haven't you?" She looked at CJ standing next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I have. Many times before and as I told you before in Carter's lab, I travel through it as well." CJ looked down to the Gate as the wormhole disengaged. "Why don't we take a seat?" As soon as CJ suggested they should take a seat, General Hammond and Major Carter came out of the office. Jack, being halfway down on his chair, jumped back up.  
  
"Sir, let me guess ... the Doc?" O'Neill gave him an all-knowing glance. "How bad?"  
  
"I don't know, Sir, but she seems to be living in her own past." Sam looked at the woman, who didn't seem to know why she had suddenly become the center of attention.  
  
"As long as we don't know what the cause is to Dr. Fraiser's condition I suggest she stays on Base for safety reasons and stays under guard 24/7. Now, take her to the infirmary and tell Dr. Evans to give her a full examination." General Hammond looked at his CMO. "Dr. Fraiser, I have to ask you to give me your access-pass. You are under restricted order to stay on Base." Janet looked at the big bald man in front of her and with slight hesitation turned her pass in. "CJ..." The youngster looked up to the General. "...I want you to stay with her and be her personal guard, more like a guardian angel. I think she's gonna need one over the next few days."  
  
"Yes Sir!" She moved over to her aunt and pulled her with her, leaving SG-1 with the General.  
  
"Sir?" Jack looked from his kids to the General. "Permission to remain on Base for the time being and assist in looking after the Doc?"  
  
"Permission granted as long as you will keep looking for an answer." General Hammond looked at his first team and knew they weren't going to get another night of decent sleep before this whole mess would be resolved. "Dismissed!" He watched them leave the briefing room and he knew they were, no doubt, going to the infirmary.  
  
********************  
  
Dr. Evans hadn't found anything wrong with Janet, except that she couldn't remember a thing that had happened the past five years. Somehow the clock had turned back time for her in some odd way. Being restricted to the Base and relieved of her duties as a Doctor, there wasn't much she could do then just hang around. CJ had dragged her along to her little office and had pushed her down in her couch, given her a book and had ordered her to read it till it was finished. Knowing it would take her a while to get through the book, as CJ had given her the Lord of the Rings, CJ could easily continue with her latest report. At first Janet had thoroughly protested but she had learned rather quickly that the youngster wasn't going to butch. About twenty minutes later she had enough and threw the book aside, attracting her niece's attention.  
  
"Be careful with that, will ya! Cassie gave it to me for my 16th birthday. Don't want to tell her her mother ruined her gift to me." CJ didn't even look up from her papers and when hearing no reaction simply continued reading. But seconds later a hand landed upon her papers, preventing her from continuing her work. CJ looked up to find her aunt staring at her and all she did was calmly stare back at her. "What?"  
  
"Who's Cassie?"  
  
"She's your daughter and my cousin." CJ just knew that explaining that would not be all too easy.  
  
"I don't have any children, you should know that."  
  
"Yes, you do. It's just that you can't remember adopting Cassandra because technically you haven't done that yet." CJ frowned about what she had just said and realized that with her aunt living in her own past, they were going to have some very interesting conversations.  
  
"No!" In one frustrated wave all of CJ's papers were swept off her desk and a few of Daniel's books, which were lying at the edge of her desk, fell into her iron bin, making an awful lot of noise. The guard, standing at the door, came in, alarmed by all the noise.  
  
"CJ Fraiser, everything okay?" The young airman looked at the youngster who was looking a little surprised at her now clean desk.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." CJ got up from her chair and picked the books out of her bin. "Damien?" The guard turned back at the door as he heard his name. "Will you send for Major Carter, please? We'll be in VIP-room I." Damien nodded and left the office, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Janet looked up at her niece and placed some of the fallen items back on the youngster's desk. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's okay. Come on!" CJ took hold of her aunt's arm and pulled her out of her office. "I'll clean up later."  
  
********************  
  
It had been almost three weeks since Janet had first started living in her own past. Since the day it had first occurred a few more years had mysteriously disappeared from her memory. It had happened more than once that CJ had appeared in Carter's office grumbling and mumbling in pure frustration. And now was no exception to that unusual habit she created.  
  
"Goddamn it!! I'm sick and tired of her!! I can't stand this another day!!" CJ slammed the door shut behind her, making Carter jump a mile in the air. One of her test tubes dropped to the ground and crashed into a dozen pieces.  
  
"CJ!!" Sam looked at the youngster who had dropped herself in a chair, burying her head in her hands, still grumbling softly. "What period of time is she in today?"  
  
"Her marriage ... just married I think." CJ sighed heavily and looked up meeting Sam's eyes. "She can't keep her mouth shut about how beautiful it was and how cute I looked." Sam chuckled softly, as she had a rather hard time imagining a 'cute' little CJ. "What?"  
  
"I'm having a hard time believing you were once cute and little." Sam chuckled again. "Were you wearing a white dress too, carrying flowers and maybe even the rings?"  
  
"Shut up!" CJ grumbled something else, probably cursing the Major.  
  
"CJ, we're having problems again." Daniel's voice sounded over the radio and CJ sighed again.  
  
"I'm on my way. Well, I'm off again!" The youngster got up, opened the door and sighing once more she stepped into the hallway. She didn't get all too far as Carter had followed her.  
  
"Want some company?" CJ smiled gratefully and together they continued their way, back to VIP-room I which had become the Doc's permanent residence, as she wasn't aloud off base. Cassie had been visiting a few times but as her mother didn't recognize her she had abandoned the plan of coming every so often rather quickly.  
  
Damien smiled as he saw CJ turning the corner. He was glad she was back because he knew that Daniel and Lt. Rush had some difficulties with the Doc.  
  
"Hey Damien, still here I see!" He opened the door for her and soon she and Carter could witness a shouting match between Daniel and Janet. Lt. Rush quickly filled them in on the details about what had led to the shouting match and why Janet was so angry with Daniel. "Okay, so she's yelling at him because he tried to tell her she's not married but divorced." Rush nodded and gave the duo a wry smile.  
  
"I told him not to try because all other attempts to get her to remember something had failed too. But he wanted to and well ... that's the result."  
  
"Okay, that's enough!" As soon as Rush had explained the situation CJ had positioned herself in between the two adults, almost receiving a right hook from her aunt. "Hey, take it easy, will ya!!" CJ soon showed them she had been paying attention in self-defense-class as she quickly twisted Janet's arm on her back, so she couldn't move much anymore. "Take it easy!" Janet struggled but the more she struggled the more she hurt herself and CJ wasn't about to let go yet.  
  
"Let go off me!"  
  
"No, not until you calm down and promise me you'll behave. Or I'll have you locked up in the white-padded room." CJ looked at Daniel. "Go, I'll take it from here!"  
  
"Catherine-Jane ... let go!!" More struggling but still CJ wasn't giving in to her plea. "He started it!!"  
  
"I don't care who started it! All I want is for you to calm down." When finally Janet realized she was fighting a loosing battle she gave in and calmed down. "Daniel, I'll take it from here!" The young man nodded and left the room with Lt. Rush in tow. Sam remained at the door for a while and watched how CJ let go of her aunt and took a seat at the table, fumbling a little with a chess piece, lying around.  
  
"You wanna play?" Carter had closed the distance from the door to the table and looked down at CJ, who just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, you're black I suppose?"  
  
"Yup, I want black." CJ started setting the pieces and enjoyed the distraction.  
  
A half hour later CJ was about to loose the first game. She tried every move in her head and always there was a white piece catching up with her. She started to get really frustrated but suddenly she found a move that was perfectly safe. Taking up her tower she was about to place it four squares ahead when suddenly the chessboard flew off the table and onto the ground.  
  
"What did you do that for?" CJ was still holding her tower when looking up at a clearly agitated Janet.  
  
"I have to go home! Your uncle is waiting for me to come home." Both Sam and CJ tried to stop her from leaving the room but they were somewhat late and Janet was already at the door, swinging it open. Unfortunately for her Damien was still standing guard and he had no intention of letting her pass.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I can't let you out ... not without supervision." Damien looked down to the woman he was more or less afraid of as she was his Doctor, and he wasn't fond of them. And that which CJ and Sam didn't expect would happen, happened anyway. Where she got the strength to push Damien, a 6-foot broad-shouldered guy, out of the way, CJ and Carter didn't know. But what they did know was that Janet was out of the room and on the run.  
  
"Uh oh!!" CJ and Sam briefly looked at each other and then went in pursuit. "Damien, sound the alarm!!"  
  
"Luckily she doesn't have an access-pass so she can't use the elevator."  
  
"And she doesn't know where she's going! Can't remember!"  
  
"Right!" Carter and CJ followed some noise they heard coming from one of the hallways and almost bumped into O'Neill who was looking at something further down the hall.  
  
"Sir?" Jack turned around when he heard his 2IC and the kid behind him.  
  
"Hey kids, trying to catch up, hey! You're just in time!" Jack turned back to what he was looking at in the first place and his two kids followed his gaze. Standing in a corner was Janet, pointing a gun at everybody who was in that hallway and tried to stop her from leaving. A few Marines had her at gunpoint and CJ knew that it wouldn't be long before General Hammond would arrive and request an explanation.  
  
"What is going on here?" 'What did I tell you?' Hammond appeared from behind the corner, followed by Dr. Mackenzie.  
  
"J escaped, Sir! But I'll take care of this." CJ took a step in her aunt's direction but Jack stopped her.  
  
"She's pretty agitated and really on edge. And she still remembers how to use those." O'Neill didn't want anything bad happen to the kid and certainly didn't want to tell the Doc, when this whole mess was over, she had killed her niece in a moment of insanity.  
  
"If you really want to solve this mess on your own ... try to get as close as possible and inject this into her system." Mackenzie handed the kid a shot of sedative. CJ gave him a questioning look but accepted it anyway. She wouldn't use it unless really necessary but she knew she was forced to use it anyway. Her aunt wasn't thinking rationally anymore.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing!" CJ took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hiding the sedative in her hand she started to close the distance between herself and her aunt. The Marines followed her every move and she knew they weren't afraid to shoot if necessary to protect the kid. "Oh boy!" One step ... two steps ... three steps closer to where her aunt was standing when finally the gun pointed at her as Janet had seen CJ coming. CJ swallowed as she noticed her aunt's finger squeezing the trigger a little. 'Okay, please don't kill me ... yet!'  
  
"Don't come any closer!! I'll shoot you!!"  
  
"No, you won't!" CJ shook her head, barely believing herself. She really hoped Janet wasn't going to shoot her. 'She wouldn't do that, would she? But then again she's not quite herself so I better look out a bit!'  
  
"Stop!! I swear I'll shoot you if you come any closer!" Janet squeezed the trigger even more and CJ was holding her breath by now. "I just want to go home!" CJ felt the tension rise and she knew that her audience was holding its breath as well. It was all too silent behind her but she was afraid if she'd look back to find some reassurance they were still there, she would loose whatever contact she had made with her aunt. Not that she had accomplished much to say the least. "I am not crazy!! I am fine!"  
  
"I know you're not crazy, J! But I can't let you go home! I just can't!" CJ had closed more distance and was now standing about 8 ft. away from her destination. "Just let me..."  
  
"NO!!" A shot rang through the hallway and momentarily CJ felt a sting shoot through her right shoulder. She was thrown back but immediately got up thanks to the adrenaline rushing through her body and ran towards her aunt preventing the Marines to shoot her. She felt warm blood trickle down her arm and the place where the bullet had entered turned dark but she wouldn't let anybody hurt her aunt, even if she had just done what CJ hoped she wouldn't do. When Janet seemed to realize what she had just done she dropped the gun and it landed on the ground with a loud bang. "CJ ... oh no ... CJ..." The youngster couldn't take the pain any longer and dropped to the ground holding her hand over the wound, putting pressure on it to make the bleeding stop. "Please help!" Janet now looked around for help and when they were sure she wasn't going to point any guns at them, O'Neill and his kids closed the remaining distance.  
  
"Oh God!" Sam sat down next to CJ and looked at the blood-soaked spot on the kid's jacket. "Get a medical team up here!"  
  
"It's ... not as bad ... as it looks!" CJ squeezed her eyes shut and screamed it out when Carter moved her a little to see if there was an exit- wound, which there surely was as the distance had been really close. At the back of her shoulder another dark spot was forming.  
  
"We have to remove the jacket..."  
  
"Don't ... touch me!" CJ glared at Sam. Gritting her teeth she tried to get up again but she felt a pair of strong hands hold her down. Seemingly Janet had remembered being a Doctor and she took a hold on the youngster, preventing her from getting up and hurting herself more than necessary.  
  
"Catherine-Jane, let me look at that!" Not even arguing this time she let her aunt take care of her and give her the first aid she needed most. Not much later Dr. Evans took over from her and rolled the now unconscious kid to the infirmary.  
  
"We'll take it from here!" Michael pushed Janet aside and didn't even let her come close to her niece. He felt she was a threat to the kid.  
  
"No ... please, let me go along with her!" Jack needed all his force to keep the Doc from getting away. But on the other hand he felt like she had every right to stay close to her niece as it had been indeed a moment of insanity and she hadn't been thinking straight when she shot her.  
  
"General?" He looked from Hammond to Mackenzie, of which he knew wanted nothing more than to lock the Doc up in his white-padded room and study her like a lab rat.  
  
"As long as she's under supervision!" Jack nodded and soon they were making their way down to the infirmary.  
  
When they entered CJ had already regained consciousness, to great annoyance of Evans. They heard her cursing the Doctor, and grumbling other non-understandable words, as he was apparently hurting her.  
  
"Will you stop that, Miss Fraiser, or I'll have you sedated again!" CJ looked up and smiled weakly. 'Don't want him to do that again! I better behave a little.'  
  
"Okay, fine! Whatever ... ouch!"  
  
"Hey kiddo!" Jack looked at his youngest team member. "Look who we brought along!"  
  
"Catherine-Jane, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you." Janet appeared from behind Jack's back and immediately made it to CJs bedside.  
  
"Catherine-Jane?" Evans looked down at the youngster and smiled. "So that's what the CJ stands for."  
  
"Shove it, Evans! ... Argh!" Evans smiled down at her and placed one last tape over the band-aid to keep it in place.  
  
"I'll get you a sling and then you're free to go."  
  
"You don't want me to stay?" The banter between the two continued for a little while longer before Evans really disappeared, only to reappear seconds later with a sling.  
  
"Here you go ... Catherine-Jane." CJ gave the Doctor another glare but kept her mouth shut. 'I'll get him back for this!'  
  
"CJ, you really do have 9 lives!" Jack looked at the youngster. "Just make sure you don't use all of them at once, okay!" He nodded and left the kid alone with her aunt. He ordered his other kids to follow him, knowing things would turn out fine.  
  
CJ swung her legs over the edge of the bed and straightened herself a little, squinting, as her shoulder wouldn't cooperate that easily. She carefully slid of the bed and firmly walked in the direction of the door before starting to sway violently and almost meeting the ground.  
  
"J, you com... Wow!" CJ really tried to steady herself but to no avail.  
  
"Take it easy, little one!" One of the nurses had grabbed her, preventing her from falling. CJ just smiled and for a second leaned into the young man's arms. She allowed him to guide her back to the bed she had previously occupied. "Maybe, you should stick around for a while!" Knowing that was more an order than a suggestion CJ settled back on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, seems like an excellent plan. Thank you!" The young lieutenant nodded and left again. "J, don't feel sorry for what you did!" CJ looked at Janet and saw the pain in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I just..." Janet looked down to the floor and sighed heavily. Looking back up she noticed that CJ wasn't blaming her at all for shooting her. "CJ, what's happening to me? I'm not sick but these people treat me like I am. I'm in a place I don't know and you are so different from the way I should know you. I'm not dreaming because this is way to real and..." The wall crumbled once again and tears started to roll down. "...I'm scared, Catherine-Jane. I'm so scared."  
  
"It'll be fine, J, I promise. It'll be fine." CJ straightened herself and hugged her aunt even though her shoulder didn't agree with that movement. "We'll figure this out. It'll all be alright." CJ knew things had to turn out fine and she would do absolutely everything in her power to make her aunt better again, meaning undo whatever it was that did this kind of thing to her.  
  
******************** 


	3. Breakthrough

Breakthrough  
  
Two more weeks had passed by without finding a solution to the problem and a few more years had mysteriously disappeared from Janet's memory. CJ had been terrified of the morning her aunt would wake up not recognizing her own niece anymore. It had come and she was now nothing more than a friend who seemed to have some kind of strange calming effect on the distressed 'teenager' stuck in the body of an adult woman. Janet had landed at the wonderful age of 'sweet 16'. CJ had heard stories from her father about her aunt at that age and she hadn't been all too happy when it had finally come to that. CJ had been given responsibility over the woman once again, even though she had let her escape out of the VIP-room.  
  
"Why do I have to stay here?" Janet was walking around CJ's desk, working seriously on the youngster's nerves. She had been doing that ever since they had gotten lunch and that had been exactly two hours ago as CJ noticed looking at the clock.  
  
"Because I have to work and you are confined to this room." CJ sighed and tried to concentrate once again on a translation she had promised Daniel she'd take a look at.  
  
"I'm bored." A hand landed in the middle of CJ's translation. "Can't we do something exciting?"  
  
"No, we can't!" CJ looked up irritated by her aunt's annoying behavior. "Now, sit down and do something! Read a book ... I don't care!"  
  
"But can't we..."  
  
"NO!! We can't!! Now, shut up and sit your ass down!!" CJ threw the book she was holding down on her desk, making her aunt jump. "I'm sick and tired of you whining about everything!" Getting up CJ made her way over to the door and left, locking it behind her, preventing Janet from running again.  
  
"CJ?" Sam had just rounded the corner when she noticed a steaming CJ coming out of her lab. "You okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" CJ kicked the wall a couple of times, cursing it in all languages she currently knew and knowing she hung out with Daniel a lot she knew quite a lot of curses in many different languages. "I swear, I'm gonna kill her one of these days!" CJ's fist found its way to the door and she instantly screamed in pain. Sam could have sworn she heard the bones break in the youngster's hand but seeing how furious she was she kept her mouth shut. After a while CJ finally calmed down and sank down against the wall. "I can't take it anymore, Sam. I really can't take it any longer."  
  
"You want me to take her with me for a couple of hours?"  
  
"Would you?" CJ looked at Carter. "She's not the most pleasant company at the moment."  
  
"What was she like when she was ... well 16?"  
  
"Besides annoying the hell out of her parents? Well, she liked to go out a lot. Dad told me she came home drunk a few times. She liked to get herself in some serious trouble. She was your average teenager and behaving as such." CJ looked up at Sam and promptly burst out in a fit of giggles. "If you could see your face right now!" CJ got up and looked at the closed door of her lab. "It's okay, I can handle things just fine!" Sam nodded and was about to leave when they suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream coming from within the lab. "J!"  
  
"Open the door!" CJ unlocked and opened the door as fast as she could. They found Janet down on the ground, her hands holding her head and rolling over the floor in agony.  
  
"Make it stop! Make it stop ... please?"  
  
"Stop what?" CJ looked down and tried to calm her aunt down, failing miserably. "Call Evans! Something's wrong!" Sam did as she was told and soon Dr. Evans, followed by General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill, ran into the office.  
  
"What's going on?" Evans fell to his knees and started his examination. "She's having a seizure of some sort."  
  
"What?" CJ looked at her new best friend, not believing things could get any worse than they already were.  
  
"We have to get her to the infirmary immediately!" Jack didn't hesitate another moment and scooped the Doc from the floor, carrying her to the infirmary.  
  
It was around 6 in the evening when Hammond called them together in the briefing room. Dr. Evans and CJ entered together, which wasn't much of a surprise anymore as CJ had strangely enough accepted Evans. She aloud him to be her Doctor if he wanted to. She did of course still give him a hard time and she would always be a pain-in-the-butt but they could handle that now.  
  
"Dr. Evans, how's Dr. Fraiser doing?" General Hammond looked at the young Doctor and knew the man hadn't good news for them.  
  
"She's catatonic, Sir. No responses whatsoever! And I'm afraid it doesn't look good if she keeps getting worse at this rate."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam looked at the young man, sitting next to her.  
  
"She'll die if we can't find a cure. You just can't go beyond your own existence, Ma'am." Evans sighed and looked at CJ. "I took some blood and I might have found what causes this memory loss." The young Doctor got up and moved to the big screen. Asking the airman in the briefing room to dim the light they could all see a picture of some strange triangular thing appear on screen. "I have found some irregularities in Dr. Fraiser's blood. This is an enhanced picture of such an irregularity."  
  
"They look like the nano-bots we found on Argos." Sam stared at the thing and noticed Jack's face twitch in disgust. 'Oh yeah, he still remembers!' "Do you know where they come from?"  
  
"I don't know but I think the answer lies on P4X-732." Evans looked from Carter to the General.  
  
"It's the drug!" CJ jumped up and took a closer look at the picture. "How else do you explain the irregularities in J's blood? She hasn't been anywhere else then P4X-732." CJ knew she had everybody's attention and continued her theory. "J was sedated on P4X-732. And I think that somewhere along the line it must have mutated into something else and it started messing with J's brains just like those little worms that messed with Daniel's brains, the Goa'uld-killers."  
  
"You mean that the drug is doing this to Janet?" CJ nodded eagerly. There just couldn't be another explanation as there wasn't exactly a disease on Earth that could cause whatever was happening to her aunt. "I think the answer might be on the planet itself."  
  
"Uh CJ, maybe you forgot but last time they didn't really welcome us with open arms!" O'Neill looked from the youngster to the General and back. "They used us for target practice, remember!"  
  
"Sir, the only way we can be sure is if we can get a sample of the drug they used to sedate Janet with. Maybe it'll give us a clue to a cure." Sam looked from Evans next to her, who eagerly nodded, to the General at the head of the table.  
  
"Doctor..." General Hammond looked at the young man, wanting to hear some good advice from him. "...Could the drug hold the key to a possible cure?"  
  
"I don't know, Sir, but it's worth a shot because, to be quite honest, I'm out of options at the moment."  
  
"I'll authorize a mission to P4X-732. Teams 3 and 4 will accompany you just in case the inhabitants try to stop you from getting a sample of this drug. Dr. Evans, you will accompany SG-1!" General Hammond looked at his people and his gaze landed on CJ. "CJ, you can go along if you wish but..."  
  
"No Sir, I'm staying home. I need to be with J right now." CJ wanted nothing more than to accompany the team but she knew better than to sit this one out and stay with her aunt as she somehow knew Janet's condition wouldn't get any better if she got out of her catatonic state.  
  
"Okay, as you wish! SG-1, you'll be leaving in an hour, at 1930. Dismis..." The internal alarm went off indicating something inside the base was wrong.  
  
"Catherine-Jane Fraiser and Dr. Evans to the infirmary please!" Some airman's voice sounded through the speakers and he wasn't even finished when both CJ and Evans had hurriedly left the gate room, followed closely by SG-1 and the General.  
  
When they arrived in the infirmary they were met with chaos. It looked as if a hurricane had raged through the room. Medical stuff was lying across the floor and blankets were ruffled through. One of the nurses pointed underneath one of the beds and when both Doctor and youngster bent over to see what the woman was pointing at, they found a sniffing and scared Janet underneath it, pressed against the wall hugging her legs for dear life.  
  
"Oh boy!" CJ straightened herself and looked around one more time. The otherwise clean infirmary looked now like a war-zone. "Did she do this?" It seemed almost too surreal her aunt could do something like this.  
  
"Oh yeah! She screamed and yelled. She even bit into Damien's hand."  
  
"O-Kay, let's see if I can get her to come out from under there!" CJ bent over once again and leaned against the bed her aunt was hiding under. "Hey there! Do you mind me joining you?" Getting no response CJ assumed she didn't mind and crawled under the bed as well, bumping her head once or twice. Once she was comfortably seated, or at least as comfortable as she possibly could get, she introduced herself to the frightened woman in front of her. "Hi, I'm CJ. What's your name?" It was hard to have this kind of conversation with a person you knew better than anyone. "You don't have to be scared of me, you know. I won't hurt you. Neither will they. So, like telling me your name? I told you mine so it's only fair to tell me yours." CJ felt bad talking like this to an otherwise intelligent and grown-up woman.  
  
"...Janet." CJ bent forward so she could better hear what the woman in front of her was saying, although she didn't really have to, as she knew perfectly well what her aunt's name was. She just wanted to give her the feeling it was okay.  
  
"Janet. That's a nice name." CJ smiled widely. "Janet, how old are you? I'm 16." CJ held up her fingers, indicating how old she was, as she knew the number wouldn't make much sense to her aunt anyway. As an answer to her question four fingers went up in the air. CJ sighed heavily and for a second buried her head in her hands.  
  
"CJ, how old is she now?" Sam's voice sounded all too loud and CJ knew she was standing very near to the bed.  
  
"Four ... she's 4 years old." CJ could hear the collective 'Oh my God!' coming from the people in the room. "Listen we're going to come out, don't scare her too much!" CJ took a hold of her aunt's hand and pulled her from under the bed. Janet allowed CJ to pull her into the open again but immediately clutched to her new friend.  
  
"...Tired." CJ nodded and pulled her along.  
  
"I'm taking her back to the VIP-room. Colonel, I really hope your mission is a success!" Jack nodded and looked at CJ as she left the infirmary, pulling her aunt along.  
  
"Come on, kids! Let's get this show on the road!" They all nodded and followed their CO to the lockers to get themselves ready for their upcoming challenge.  
  
******************** 


	4. Looking For The Antidote

Looking for the antidote.  
  
At exactly 1930 the three teams were assembled in the gate room where they got one last look over their mission. Their objective was getting a sample of the drug with whatever means necessary, and if that meant killing a few inhabitants so it would be. Jack wouldn't have mercy on the people that could hurt others like they had done to the Doc and to Jones. The Stargate burst to live and General Hammond wished his people a save journey and with that they moved out.  
  
They were thrown out on the other side, just like they had when first arriving on the planet. The weather, however, had changed a little. When they had first been to P4X-732 the sun had been shining brightly and not a single cloud had ruined that wonderful weather. But now clouds had gathered and it looked like it could start raining any moment. SG-4 immediately secured the area around the Gate while SG-1 and 3 moved in the direction of the village. They weren't, however, halfway up the grassy plane just in front of the tree line, when dozens of arrows came flying out of the forest.  
  
"Take cover!" Jack immediately ducked in between the higher grass but knew they had to find a more secure place because without some kind of roof they were never going to be safe from the arrows.  
  
"Colonel, we should return! This is not good! They keep shooting at us!" Colonel Ferretti was yelling through his radio, hoping O'Neill would make a wise choice and retreat.  
  
"I know!" Jack looked up to see if more arrows came flying their way and when met with nothing he ordered his kids and SG-3 to retreat. "Major Anderson, dial us out of here!" They ran back under a cloud of arrows, landing in front of them, next to them but miraculously never on top of them. As soon as the Stargate came to live Jack ordered everybody to hop through, while they would keep the enemy off. "Carter! Go!!" He looked at his 2IC who was emptying her P-90 on an invisible enemy. He saw her acknowledge his order but when she got up he just saw something was wrong. She swayed a little, trying to steady herself, gazed at him and then dropped back down. "CARTER!!!" Jack got to his feet and as fast as they could carry him he ran to her side. "Daniel! Go! Colonel Ferretti, leave the area! Teal'c ... Evans, help me with Carter!" As soon as the orders were given people started to move and soon Sam was safely in Teal'c's arms with Evans checking her pulse every so often. Although he still didn't feel all to well from his first time through the Gate he would do everything to make sure Carter was going to be okay.  
  
From the moment his teams had stepped through the Gate General Hammond had been pacing the control room, seriously getting on Sergeant Davis' nerves. The man could be cool at any other time but now there was more at stake than just the safety of three teams on a hostile planet. So it was that as soon as the Gate started to turn he was standing behind Davis faster than the man could say there was an unauthorized gate-activation.  
  
"It's SG-4, Sir!" Davis looked up and knew they were in trouble. They shouldn't be back so soon.  
  
"Open the iris!" Hammond hurriedly left the control room and almost sprinted into the gate room. The three teams came tumbling through the Gate the moment he set foot in the room. Jack stepped on the ramp still emptying his P-90 in the wormhole, although everybody knew it was only one way.  
  
"Close the iris! Close it, damnit!" Sergeant Davis did as he was ordered and before they could hear the gate shut down a few thuds were heard. "Just what they deserve, the bastards!"  
  
"Sir, Major Carter needs medical care immediately. I'm afraid she was shot down with this." Evans held up a small arrow, which he had found sticking out of her side. "I'm afraid it's the same thing as Dr. Fraiser. She's already developing a slight fever." Jack and Daniel looked at the young Doctor, not believing what he had just said. "Sir?"  
  
"Go!" Evans and Teal'c left the gate room. "We'll have a debrief later. Go get yourselves checked out!" Hammond knew Jack and Daniel would soon be sitting at their team member's bedside.  
  
CJ had been quietly reading a book while keeping an eye on Janet, soundly asleep with a teddy bear squished under her arm. She had asked Damien to join her just in case Janet wanted to wonder off again. The young airman was sitting at the table, playing a game of solitaire. He had once in a while glanced at CJ noticing she was trying hard not to fall asleep but as he noticed a few minutes later she was loosing the fight from sandman. He got up, first checked on the Doc and then draped a blanket over the youngster. He really hoped SG-1 would find something because he could see how much it hurt to see Janet in her current state. When he had first met CJ she had been on a mission with his team. It had been a regular meet and greet, and they had had their fun with the locals. He remembered she had tried to explain them the concept of baseball and had dragged the entire team into her explanation. Unfortunately the locals didn't really grasp the idea of the game and it had all turned out in one big misunderstanding in which one of the youngsters of the village had swung the makeshift ball in CJ's direction, hitting her square in the face. She had been walking around with a nice shiner the rest of the week.  
  
At exactly 2000 hours the alarm of an incoming wormhole woke both CJ and Janet. CJ jumped out of her chair, the book in her lap falling on the floor. Janet was sitting straight up and stared at CJ, fear clearly visible in her eyes.  
  
"What the hell?" CJ got up and checked the hour, noticing the time she suddenly felt bad. "If that's SG-1..." CJ knew she had to find out what was going on but taking one glance on her aunt she also knew she couldn't leave her.  
  
"I'll stay here! Go!" Damien ushered CJ out and really hoped it was just another team coming back and not SG-1.  
  
CJ had run straight to the infirmary, occasionally bumping into someone when rounding a corner or changing hallways. She just knew as soon as she had been ushered out of the VIP-room that something was wrong by the way the other people looked at her. She found SG-1 in the infirmary standing around one bed, making CJ's bad feeling increase, as she didn't notice Carter standing there.  
  
"Colonel?" CJ breathed heavily from all the running and at first Jack hadn't heard her. "Colonel, what's wrong?" The man turned around hearing CJ behind them and as he did so she saw Sam lying in the bed, clearly feverish. "Oh no!" The youngster shook her head, not wanting to believe what she saw. "No, this can't be true. What happened?"  
  
"The moment we stepped through the Gate we were under heavy enemy fire. In all the chaos they managed to drug Carter with a small arrow. She's having the same symptoms as Janet." Daniel had turned around as well and explained what had occurred on their trip. "Michael is still doing some tests but she'll probably go the same way as Janet."  
  
"Oh God! Why?" CJ buried her head in her hands, cursing all the bad guys in the universe. She slumped down at the nearest wall and started crying. Daniel wanted to offer her some comfort but at that moment a low groan came from the woman in the bed, at once attracting all attention even CJ's.  
  
"Oi..." Sam's eyes slowly opened but closed rather quickly when met with too much light. "...Oh, too bright!"  
  
"Eureka!!" As if timed Michael entered the infirmary almost throwing the file, he was holding in his hands, in the air. "I've got it!" Noticing Sam was conscious he grinned widely. "Major Carter, already awake I see!"  
  
"Evans!!" CJ looked at the man, waiting for the answer to the problem.  
  
"Oh ... yeah ... sorry. Major Carter, you'll be fine. The drug has been neutralized and there's nothing left in your system." Evans still smiled widely. He liked bringing good news, who didn't?  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, it seems that..."  
  
"CJ!!!" They all turned to the door as they heard Janet's loud voice. She came running into the infirmary, stopping in front of CJ and hugging her tightly.  
  
"I couldn't stop her. She wanted to be with you." Damien just smiled seeing the happy reunion. They turned back to Evans who immediately continued his explanation.  
  
"As I was saying ... it seems that the Naquadah in your system has neutralized the drug's mutation which means you won't suffer the effects Dr. Fraiser is having. So, that's the good news. The bad news, on the other hand, we can't inject Naquadah into her bloodstream." They could hear another sniff coming from CJ. She was having a really hard time and they knew that they had to continue the search.  
  
"Unless..." Daniel looked from Evans to Sam and back. "Unless we ask the Tok'ra if they are willing to help us. If the Naquadah neutralizes the drug's mutation then a Tok'ra should have no problem healing Janet."  
  
"I highly doubt the Doc wants to be blended with a Tok'ra." Jack looked at Daniel, realizing they would need a really strong argument to get the Tok'ra to cooperate in the first place. "And she's in no position to decide on her own here."  
  
"I think it's worth to try, Sir!" Sam had sat herself a little straighter although her head didn't agree with that all too much. She looked from CJ to her CO and back and knew they had to try something because the kid wasn't going to last much longer. She was loosing grip, she could no longer handle the situation and the sudden outburst from a few minutes ago was a perfect example of that.  
  
"I'll inform the General!" Jack sighed and left the infirmary, closely followed by Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"CJ, you okay?" Carter looked at the youngster, who was trying to hold back the tears that had been forming a few minutes ago. CJ planted herself on a bed next to Sam's, allowing Janet to sit next to her.  
  
"I..." The youngster sighed heavily and at once all tears she had wanted to let go weeks before suddenly appeared. She buried her head in her hands once again.  
  
"CJ sad?" Janet looked from the crying youngster next to her to Sam, frowning slightly.  
  
"Yes, CJ's sad." Sam really didn't know what else to say then the truth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's worried about you." Seeing her best friend didn't really seem to understand why, she tried something else. "Why don't you give her a hug?" To Sam's surprise Janet didn't question her good advice and took CJ in a fierce hug.  
  
"Love you, CJ!" Sam could still hear sniffing coming from the youngster when she finally looked up and acknowledged what Janet had just said to her. "CJ happy?" All CJ could do was smile and give her aunt another hug, holding her tightly as if preventing bad things happen to her.  
  
"Love you too, Janet! You're a good girl." CJ brushed her tears away and looked at Sam. "Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome!" Sam just smiled. If the Tok'ra would help them everything was going to be fine and she knew that they would because she had once heard that Freya, her own father and CJ were really close friends. It was difficult to believe CJ liked Anise but apparently they had found some common grounds. Her father had confided in her that he saw CJ almost as his own daughter and that he wished she would grow up and be just like her 'big sister'. She just hoped that could come to their advantage, if not then her best friend would be doomed to die.  
  
******************** 


	5. The Tok'ra

The Tok'ra  
  
Three days later they were finally able to make contact with the Tok'ra. The High Council would discuss the matter and would let them know what they had decided as soon as possible as time was running out for Janet. In those three days she had gone from being 4 years old to being 2 years old. CJ had her hands full with her and had decided it wasn't such a bad idea to ask Cassie for some help watching her. Cassandra had gladly accepted the offer but hadn't been much prepared for what she was about to see. When she entered the VIP-room she noticed Damien sitting at the table. CJ was nowhere to be seen and Janet was playing with some toys, one of her nurses had gotten her, on the ground. When the woman noticed the unknown girl standing in the doorway she hastily got up and ran towards Damien, who soon acknowledged Cassie's presence.  
  
"Hi Cassie, CJ will be back in a minute." He got up and walked towards the girl. "She asked me to stay with Janet."  
  
"I brought some things, some Disney films, a coloring book and some other stuff." Cassie glanced at the young man and passed him where Janet was hidden behind his back, staring at the girl.  
  
"Hey Cass!" Cassie turned as she heard CJ's voice. "Hey Janet!" The woman left Damien's back and ran straight into CJ's open arms, accepting the invitation for a hug.  
  
"How did you..." Cassie looked at her cousin. "I mean..."  
  
"With a lot of ups and downs!" CJ smiled but it didn't really grow to its full length. "Listen, we received a message from the Tok'ra about their decision. They want us to come over. Could you look after her during my absence? Damien will be here the entire time."  
  
"Sure!" Cassie nodded and just knew that CJ had to make the trip, a chance to have a different kind of scenery.  
  
"Janet..." Her aunt looked up to her. "...I have to go for a while. I won't be gone long. Cassie here is going to stay with you during that time, okay?" Janet looked from CJ to Cassie and back, nodding slowly. "Damien will stick around as well. You're a good girl!" CJ gave her another hug and then pulled Cassie out of the room to give her some last advice. "Okay Cass, just a few things ... make sure she doesn't put anything in her mouth that doesn't look edible to you, make sure she doesn't ruin anything that isn't hers and most important do not let her out of the VIP-room on her own." Cassie gave CJ a weird look but didn't question the advice. "Oh and one more thing, good luck!"  
  
At exactly 1400 SG-1 and CJ were ready to depart to Vorash, the planet where the Tok'ra High Council was situated. Colonel O'Neill looked at his kids and smiled. They're problems were about to be solved and he knew if the Council had decided not to help them they would argue with them until they got so annoyed with the Tau'ri that they had no other choice but to help them just to make them shut up. He saw that CJ was constantly checking her gear, clearly nervous about what was about to happen. She looked up and met his gaze, smiling a little he knew she was trying to assure him everything was okay but he could clearly see the fatigue in her eyes. When this whole mess was over he would order her to get at least one week of sleep.  
  
"SG-1, you have a go! Good luck!" General Hammond looked down into the gate room at his first team. It was in times like these that he wished he could join and actively help the team find a solution instead of waiting at home and hoping they were successful in achieving their goals.  
  
"Let's go, kids!" Jack ushered his kids up the ramp and through the wormhole.  
  
********************  
  
For once they weren't spat out on the other side but decently stepped through. Jacob and Martouf welcomed them and took them straight towards the underground complex. Once inside they were guided to a room where they had to leave their gear and weapons behind before being taken to the Tok'ra High Council.  
  
All the members, including Selmak, were standing behind a table in the shape of a triangle. They looked at the visitors as soon as they entered the area. Garshaw turned towards them and smiled, once again welcoming them to the Tok'ra base on Vorash.  
  
"Welcome Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c and..."  
  
"Catherine-Jane Fraiser." Selmak looked from the youngster to Garshaw. "She sometimes joins SG-1 on missions. CJ, this is Garshaw, head of the High Council."  
  
"Nice meeting you, ma'am!" CJ nodded respectfully although she had some reserved feelings about the woman. She didn't look all too friendly even though she obviously tried to be friendly. Being friends with Jacob and Freya didn't mean she liked all the Tok'ra.  
  
"Welcome to you too, Catherine-Jane! Now, about the matter you wanted to talk about. You told us about the condition of one Tau'ri named Janet Fraiser..." The woman stopped talking to take a deep breath. CJ felt that whatever she was going to say she wasn't going to like it one bit. "...And it is with deep regret that I have to inform you that we do not have a Tok'ra available to blend with your friend." SG-1 and CJ looked shocked at the head of the High Council, slowly processing the bad news.  
  
"You do realize you've just sentenced my aunt to death, right?" CJ stared at the woman standing in front of them.  
  
"That I do realize and I am really sorry we cannot be..." Garshaw started to apologize but didn't get all to far as CJ interrupted her.  
  
"YOU ... SELF-CENTERED ... EGOTISTIC ... BASTARDS!! YOU..."  
  
"Catherine-Jane! That's enough!" O'Neill stepped up next to CJ and ordered her to back off.  
  
"But I'm right, aren't I?" CJ looked angrily at her CO.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't actually say that to their faces!"  
  
"We don't? Well, now we DO!" CJ felt hurt. She wasn't going to let them kill her aunt just like that. Turning around she headed back to the room where they had left their gear.  
  
"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" Jack turned to the kid just when she rounded the corner.  
  
"HOME!" CJ didn't even bother to look back and just yelled the answer.  
  
"Okay, don't forget to send the iris-code or you'll get ... squished!" It was more like an afterthought because he knew she was already out off hearing range.  
  
SG-1 hadn't moved yet and was still standing in front of the High Council. Carter and Daniel were constantly exchanging looks and wondered how long O'Neill was going to wait before leaving as well.  
  
"Uhm ... Jack?" Daniel looked at his friend. "Shouldn't we..."  
  
"Yes, we should! Well, have a good day!" With that Jack turned around and ordered his kids to move out with him. The members of the High Council hadn't moved and watched as the Tau'ri left the area. Jacob, however, went in pursuit of SG-1. He found them in the hallway on their way to the rings.  
  
"Colonel! ... Jack!" Jacob jogged towards the group and stopped them. "Where are you going?"  
  
"We need to go after CJ to prevent her from doing something stupid." Jack looked at his kids and they silently continued their way.  
  
"We need to talk!" Noticing SG-1 stopped, Jacob continued. "But not in here!" They nodded and followed him up to the surface where they went for a little walk.  
  
They walked a while before stopping a fair distance away from the rings. Jacob turned to his friends and Jack noticed him looking around seeing if no one had followed them.  
  
"Now, what's so important that your friends beneath us can't hear?"  
  
"As you may or may not know, CJ, Freya and I have become really good friends since the first time we met. We have this silent oath that whenever one of us is in trouble, the others will help with all means necessary to solve the problem. At this very moment Freya is on another planet, where she has a lab, preparing for Janet's treatment. The High Council doesn't know of this. This is the address and I'll meet you there in two days. Don't worry about Goa'uld activity or potential enemies, the planet is deserted." Jacob handed Sam a note with symbols from the planet's address before leaving them on their own again.  
  
"Well, this is ... interesting." Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard. First of all CJ had a really strong friendship with two Tok'ra. And second Tok'ra Spice was going to help good ol' Doc. 'What a strange day this is!'  
  
********************  
  
General Hammond ran straight to the control room as soon as he heard the first notes of the alarm for an incoming wormhole. Lt. Simmons had taken Sergeant Davis' place and knew that they were anxiously awaiting the arrival of SG-1, hopefully with some good news.  
  
"Incoming traveler!" Lieutenant Simmons warned the airman in the gate room, but frowned slightly when he saw the IDC-code appear on his screen. "It's CJ's code, Sir."  
  
"Open the iris, Lt.!" General Hammond thought it strange too that CJ was the one sending the IDC-code. She only used her code if she came back alone and if she was coming back alone then that wasn't exactly a good sign.  
  
The moment Hammond stepped into the gate room, CJ stepped on the ramp. Seeing her face he knew something was wrong big time. He wanted to ask what had happened but all she did was storm off in the direction of the VIP- room. He grabbed her arm before she could really leave him there alone without an explanation.  
  
"Catherine-Jane Fraiser!" He quickly had her attention. "What happened?"  
  
"Well Sir, in maybe less than a week you'll be one CMO short of actually having one ... Sir!" Hammond gave her a strange look, not quite understanding where she was getting at. "They just signed J's death sentence!" CJ pulled herself free and ran out of the gate room.  
  
The moment CJ reached the VIP-room she could hear loud laughter and yells of joy coming from inside. She stopped and sighed heavily. The airman at the door acknowledged her presence and was already sweeping his card through the lock and opened the door for her. A paper airplane came flying out the door and landed at her feet. CJ bent over to have a closer look and picked it up from the ground. Studying the fragile object in her hand she stepped inside and saw the rest of the squadron scattered all over the floor. The moment CJ entered the room Cassie and Damien greeted her, but their greets remained unanswered. The airman closed the door behind the youngster and all CJ could do was sink down to the floor as if the burden she was carrying suddenly became too heavy to bear. She crumbled the plane in her hand and threw it away. Tears started to make their way down, letting her emotions free there was no way of stopping them from falling. Damien and Cassie exchanged a strange look and immediately realized the trip hadn't been a great success. Damien sank down next to CJ and forced her to look at him.  
  
"CJ, what happened?" She just stared back at him and quietly shook her head. "They won't help us?"  
  
"No ... they won't!" CJ buried her head in her hands and it was then that Damien pulled her close and let her cry her heart out on his shoulder. Cassie looked from CJ to Janet, who was staring at the girl on the ground not knowing why she was so sad. She got up from where she was seated amidst her squadron and walked over to Cassie, looking at her questioningly.  
  
"CJ?" Cassie sighed and didn't really know what to say or do anymore. But she soon realized she didn't have to say something as Janet had gotten CJ's teddy bear and had stuffed it into the youngster's arms. "Okay?" All CJ could do was sniff some more and nod a little, indicating she would be okay now.  
  
********************  
  
SG-1 returned about an hour after CJ had stormed through the Gate. General Hammond had impatiently been walking up and down the control room. Lt. Simmons had politely asked him to stop but Hammond had simply glared at poor Graham at which he had turned back to his computer, not daring to disturb the General again. As soon as his first team had stepped onto the ramp he had seen something in their eyes that had given him some hope.  
  
"Sir, in two days all our problems will come to an end." Jack smiled from ear to ear. "Good ol' Jake gave us the coordinates to a planet on which Freya has a lab. The High Council didn't want to help us, Jacob and Freya do want to help us."  
  
"That's good to hear, Colonel!" Hammond smiled back at his 2IC.  
  
"Sir, where's CJ? Has she returned yet?" Carter looked at the General, clearly worried about the youngster's whereabouts.  
  
"Yes, she returned about an hour ago and went straight for the VIP-room."  
  
"Sir, with your permission?" General Hammond nodded again and allowed Carter and Daniel to tell CJ and Cassie the good news. He knew the youngsters could use some positive news right about now.  
  
Sam and Daniel were welcomed by a rather odd view, although not so odd anymore the last few weeks. CJ was asleep in the bed, moved to the VIP- room a while ago. Janet was lying curled up behind her, drawing circles on the girl's back. Cassie and Damien were silently talking about everything and nothing, and they were the ones looking up when the two entered.  
  
"Major Carter ... Dr. Jackson." Damien spoke in hushed voice, so not to wake the youngster. "Coming to check on the kids?"  
  
"Yes, and bringing good news too." Sam noticed how Cassie's face lit up. "I think we should wake CJ though." Sam approached the bed and gently padded CJ's shoulder, trying to get her to wake. "CJ, wake up!" The youngster stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Sam?" Acknowledging who was sitting next to her she was up in no time. "Did you convince the High Council to..."  
  
"CJ, Jacob told us about your oath to one another." CJ looked at Daniel and nodded. "He gave us the coordinates to a planet where Freya is waiting for us. They expect us there in two days."  
  
"She is?" CJ had a hard time believing what she had just heard. "Does the High Council know about this?" Sam shook her head and CJ frowned slightly. "They don't know this. Freya and Jacob do this without them knowing?"  
  
"Whatever kind of band you three have, it sure is a strong one!" Sam smiled at the youngster.  
  
"Can I come too?" Cassie had gotten closer to the bed and had sat herself down next to Sam.  
  
"We'll have to ask the General but I don't think it'll be much of a problem." Cassie smiled and hugged Carter tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Sam!"  
  
******************** 


	6. Healing

Healing  
  
Two days later they met with Jacob and Freya on the planet, to which Jacob had given them the coordinates. The merry group consisting of SG-1, CJ, Cassie, Janet and Dr. Evans had stepped through the Gate, which stood in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by many trees. Jacob was awaiting them on the other side and took them to an underground lab, where they met with up with Freya. Janet had been clutching to CJ and Cassie the entire time of the trip. It had been a very difficult task to get her to step through the Stargate in the first place, as she had been terrified of it. CJ had taken her really close and had pulled her through, promising her a little piece of chocolate on the other side.  
  
When they had settled themselves in the underground lab they had all met up in the main room, where Freya or Anise was about to explain the exact procedure of what exactly she was going to do to heal Fraiser's condition.  
  
"Welcome to my lab! I know that you have come here to help your friend, Dr. Fraiser, so I will come to the point at once." Anise took a deep breath and let the air escape slowly. "I will first take Freya into a deep state of stasis, a coma as you would call it. Then I will leave her body and take Janet as my new, temporary host. I will heal her and after that leave her body again." Anise looked from one Tau'ri to the next, her gaze lingering somewhat on CJ. "There is, however, one minor issue..."  
  
"What is it?" CJ looked at the Tok'ra-scientist and knew something was bothering her. CJ realized more than the others probably that the whole procedure was going to drain Anise's strength.  
  
"After I healed Doctor Fraiser, I will be weak and it will be hard for me to wake up Freya in that state. Therefore I might need a third person in which I can build up my strength once again." An awkward silence had fallen among the group of people. They were looking at each other. Who would have the courage to go for it? The thought of Jolinar had already popped into Sam's mind. She wouldn't want to go through that again. Jack didn't want to think about the idea of having Anise in his head. 'A snake in my head! Not in a million years!' Teal'c couldn't do it because his body would reject the Tok'ra. Daniel didn't really object to the idea but deep down inside he didn't want to. It would feel strange. Cassandra was shaking her head and Doctor Evans wasn't an option either. He had to help Anise to keep Freya alive and to assist wherever needed. CJ was the only one who hadn't yet expressed what she thought of the idea.  
  
"I'll do it." CJ didn't need to think about it, she just knew she had to be Anise's recharger. They had promised each other they would help the other no matter what. They had sworn an oath.  
  
"I knew you would. Thank you!" The young woman smiled at her best friend among the Tau'ri. "If you're ready we can begin." Dr. Evans nodded and shooed everybody who didn't need to be in the room out.  
  
"Where do we start first?" He looked at CJ and Cassie, who were still around, something he was quite glad of.  
  
"I think it's best if you sedate J." CJ pointed at a large table and prompted Janet to sit on it. "Listen to me Janet, you're a brave girl." While CJ was talking to her aunt, Evans prepared a needle with a small amount of sedative. He would probably have to set up an IV as well, just to give Anise a hand in healing his CMO. "This is going to sting a little and after that you'll feel a little sleepy but it'll all be okay." CJ nodded and Evans injected the sedative. It didn't take long for the sedative to start working.  
  
"Now it's up to you, Anise!" CJ looked at the Tok'ra, who nodded but didn't immediately continue with her part of the job. Freya moved to the other side of the table and laid herself next to Janet. CJ quickly moved closer to her friend and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Good luck, Anise!" She gave her Tok'ra-friend a reassuring smile and a little squeeze.  
  
As soon as Anise started with getting Freya into her comatose condition, all CJ and Cassie could do was wait for her to show them she was ready to temporarily blend with Janet. Evans prepared an IV so Freya wouldn't dehydrate too much during her time without her Tok'ra-symbiot. Cassie was holding her mother's hand and wasn't about to leave her side until she was fine again. CJ, on the other hand, was pacing the length of the lab. By the time she was about to wear a hole in the floor she could hear Anise call out for her.  
  
"CJ, it's time to switch." The youngster nodded and turned to Cassie.  
  
"Roll her over! And don't watch, you might not like it." Cassie did as she was asked and rolled her mother on her side so Anise could enter and start the healing. When Anise switched only Evans was watching, the other two turned away in disgust.  
  
From the looks of it the healing-process was going to take a while and to Evans' great annoyance CJ started to pace around again. Least to say he was more than happy when Major Carter came in and interrupted CJ's pacing. She had been pacing a little herself and it was Jack who had finally told her to stop and take a look inside.  
  
"Hey CJ ... Cassie, how are things going?" Sam looked from Janet to the two youngsters, who just shrugged their shoulders indicating they didn't really know how she was doing.  
  
"Anise is healing J as we speak but we don't know how long that's going to take ... to be quite honest." CJ looked at Carter and gave her a small smile. "She just switched bodies so it will probably take a while." The youngster sighed heavily and for a moment her emotions reared their ugly head and she really had a hard time not to let them free because if she did she wouldn't be able to control them anymore.  
  
"CJ, you okay?" Sam walked over to CJ's side and placed her hand lightly on the kid's shoulder, feeling her shiver slightly under her touch.  
  
"Yeah..." She leaned against the table and for a moment fear gripped her hart. Closing her eyes she tried to get that sick feeling away. Cassie looked from Sam to CJ and back, frowning slightly.  
  
"Why don't we take a seat?" Sam pulled her young friend to one side of the room and pushed her down to the ground. CJ didn't object and buried her head in her hands once she was seated.  
  
"I'm scared, Sam. I'd do anything to help J, ... even die!" CJ looked up and met with Sam's blue eyes. "I ... I need you to do something for me." Carter gave CJ a curious look and didn't like the way their conversation was going. "Anise will suck my life like a vampire. There ... might be a chance that ... that I won't..."  
  
"No CJ, you'll ma..."  
  
"Sam ... if I don't make it ... I need you to tell the rest of SG-1 that it has been an honor and ... tell J that it was my choice. Will you do that?" CJ looked at Carter pleading with her she would do as she had asked her in case she wouldn't make it.  
  
"CJ, I..." Carter swallowed and looked back at Cassie, still at her mother's side. "Anise would never do anything to hurt you. But..." Sam saw the pleading look in CJ's green eyes and realized she had to promise the kid something, just to make her feel more at ease. "...If you ... don't make it, I'll do what you just asked me to do. But don't think you'll get rid of us that easily!"  
  
"Thank you, Sam!" CJ sighed again and smiled slightly. "This means a lot." Carter smiled back and took the kid in a tight hug. Even though she had promised her she would do as CJ had asked she knew she would do everything in her power to prevent the kid's death. They hadn't come to this planet to get one Fraiser back and loose another, not as long as she had a say in it.  
  
After a while CJ had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder and Cassie had left the room for a while. A very bored Colonel, who had now been the one to annoy the hell out of Evans, had replaced her. Eventually he had asked O'Neill to sit down or get lost. Jack had chosen option one and had taken a seat next to his 2IC.  
  
"How is she?" He looked at the girl, sleeping soundly on the woman's shoulder.  
  
"She's scared to death. She's afraid she won't make it." Sam looked from CJ to Jack.  
  
"Anise won't hurt her. She's a fighter. She proved that on more than one occasion and you know that."  
  
"Yeah, but does she know that?" Carter stared at her CO, wanting him to tell her it was just a dream she would wake up from in a minute. That they were just on some deserted planet full of trees where Daniel had found some rocks to play with and she had her samples of soil to play with.  
  
"Carter, I liked CJ the first moment we met. She's no ordinary kid; she's one of my kids. And if there's one thing I'm sure of is that my kids are fighters. She'll be just fine, Sam. Don't worry, she's in good hands." Jack padded his 2IC on the shoulder, got up and left them to their own.  
  
********************  
  
About four hours later, just when Carter was busy dozing off as well, she heard an all too familiar voice call out for someone. Evans was with Janet in the blink of an eye. Carter had woken up CJ and had seen the sudden fear in the girl's eyes as she had realized it was her turn to blend with Anise.  
  
"I can't..." CJ was on the edge of hyperventilating and looked at Carter. "I can't!"  
  
"It's going to be alright, CJ! It's alright!" Sam placed both hands on CJ's shoulders and forced her to look at her. "I'll be right there next to you. Anise won't hurt you. She's your friend." CJ slowly calmed down and some of her fear subsided but not all of it. Carter took her hand and guided her towards the table. She felt CJ squeeze it a bit too hard but at the moment she didn't mind the girl squishing it. Those were troubles for later when everything had turned out fine.  
  
"CJ, it's best if you lay down next to me." Her aunt's eyes flashed a bright yellow as a sign Anise was in control.  
  
"Anise ... I..." CJ didn't get any further as she just fainted right there and then.  
  
"Put her next to me so I can switch bodies once again." Evans scooped CJ in his arms and placed her next to Janet. "She will be okay, Major Carter! I will not hurt her." Sam knew that but it was always good to hear it from the Tok'ra herself. The moment Anise switched bodies a second time, Carter turned away. Evans started a new IV with Janet, knowing she needed it. 'CJ, don't worry! Everything will be just fine, I promise!' Anise settled down in CJ's mind and started recharching her strength. Carter looked down at CJ and wiped a trickle of blood away that appeared on the youngster's lips.  
  
"Don't give up, little one! Just don't give up!" Carter looked from CJ's face to Janet and up to Evans. "How's Janet?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She has a strong pulse. She'll probably wake up pretty soon." Evans smiled at Carter, who nodded. Her best friend was going to be okay. All they had to wait for was CJ and then they could finally forget the mission to P4X-732 and go on with their lives.  
  
Evans was right about Janet waking up soon. About an hour after Anise had switched bodies with CJ, Janet woke up. She was sitting straight up faster than that Carter or Evans could react to her waking up. Sam had been pacing the length of the room, much the same way as CJ had done and Evans had been constantly checking CJ's and Freya's vitals. He was concerned about both of them. Freya was more or less okay but CJ had started to develop a fever that had risen instead of going down. He had started an IV with the kid and hoped she wouldn't dehydrate. To say the least he was mighty worried about what Anise was doing to the youngster.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser..." Evans looked at his CMO and gave her a quick check up, as well as he could as she was now in the middle of the table in between CJ and Freya. "...How are you feeling?"  
  
"Where ... what ... Sam?" Janet looked around frightened and had quickly seen Sam coming to her side.  
  
"It's okay, Janet. This is Dr. Evans and..." Glancing at the young man standing next to her she finally noticed CJ next to her.  
  
"Oh my God ... CJ! What happened?" She looked back up at Carter.  
  
"Well, to make things short ... you were sick and Anise cured you. She has temporarily blended with CJ to recharge herself so she can once again blend with Freya and wake her up from her coma."  
  
"She did what?" Janet looked from Carter to Evans, who both looked at each other feeling something bad was on the way.  
  
"She cured you and she's using CJ to..." Sam tried to explain things but it didn't seem to go as planned. "Janet, CJ did this out of free will. She chose to be Anise's recharger."  
  
"She's running a fever while Anise is sucking the life out of her like a vampire. Sam, she won't survive this." CJ's face was flashing a bright red and she was breathing heavily as if it was too painful to do so. She suddenly coughed and another trickle of blood appeared on her lips. Feeling more than strong enough, Janet pulled the IV out of her arm and immediately jumped off the table, so she could look after her niece. "I'm not going to let that happen. CJ, you can't do this to me, you hear me!" Sam looked at Evans and pulled him aside.  
  
"Let her do this! Don't come in between! That's an order, Captain!" Carter looked at Evans, pulling rank on him but she didn't care. With that she left him alone and walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as she appeared with the rest they jumped up and wanted to hear what was going on behind the lab-doors. Sam filled them in on the latest news, smiling when she saw Cassie's face lit up, broadcasting the biggest smile she had ever seen on the kid's face.  
  
"So, she'll be fine then?" Jack nodded when hearing the good news but he had also seen the more worried look still present in his 2IC's eyes. "What about CJ?" He knew something wasn't right with the kid as soon as he saw Carter's face fall. "Not doing too well, I guess!"  
  
"She will be fine. Anise knows what she's doing." Jacob stepped in between the group and gave them all a reassuring look. "She won't let her die."  
  
"Mom!!" They all looked at the door and noticed Janet standing on the doorstep. Cassie had noticed her first and ran into her arms. "You scared us. I'm so glad you're back." Hugging her mother she could feel something wasn't right, even though everything was okay with her now. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"She's draining her, Jacob." The older man looked at Janet and nodded. "CJ's pulse is faint and I swear if she doesn't survive this then..."  
  
"She'll live, I promise." Jacob knew Anise would probably drain CJ's life and take her to the very edge of life. She would probably leave the kid barely alive but he knew that was the only way to wake up Freya and allow Anise to stay alive herself, even if it meant sacrificing a dear friend's life.  
  
********************  
  
Anise needed another hour and a half to regain enough strength to wake up her own host. When the time came she requested both Jacob's and Janet's presence in the room. Anise, now in CJ's body, was sitting on the edge of the table, smiling at the people entering. As soon as they had closed the door she moved over to Freya and quickly switched bodies one last time. Janet almost jumped on the table so she could be at CJ's side. Her face visibly paled when she started checking CJ's vitals.  
  
"No CJ, don't... NO!" As soon as Janet started CPR, Evans started looking for his first aid kit. He quickly intubated CJ and started bagging her but still they had no pulse. "Come on, CJ! We'll have to shock her." Jacob looked from Freya's side to Evans who took the peddles out of the pack. It took them a while to get the kid back to the world of the living but it was surely long enough to scare the living daylights out of them.  
  
"She's back!" Evans looked from the small monitor to his CMO. "She's back ... for now." The rest of SG-1 had heard the desperate yell and had run into the room. The two Doctors hadn't even heard them, being too busy saving CJ's life.  
  
"How is she?" Daniel looked at Janet, who had moved to the edge of the table. "Is she going to be fine?" Janet didn't answer them; she just stared ahead of her trying hard not to fall apart. The first tears made their way down and when they had left the corners of her eyes there was no stopping them. At first nobody moved but at last Cassie moved over to her mother and offered her some comfort, which she gladly accepted.  
  
"Ja..." A low moan escaped from Freya's lips and immediately all attention turned to the young woman.  
  
"It's okay, Freya! Take it easy!" The young woman slowly turned her head to the source of the voice and found Jacob standing at her side. When she had regained enough strength to get up she realized what Anise had done to CJ.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, I am sorry for what Anise did to CJ. Let me help you!" She pointed at a small chest sitting on top of a shelf in the lab. Daniel, standing closest to it, picked it up and handed it to the Tok'ra. She opened the box and a healing device appeared in sight. "Jacob can take her halfway but the rest she'll have to do herself." Janet immediately knew what Freya meant and looked hopeful in Jacob's direction.  
  
"Can you?" He nodded and took the device in his hand. Hovering it over CJ's upper body he activated the device. Seeing his face twitch they realized Anise had done more damage than she had intended to. As soon as the youngster started to cough heavily he stopped and decided to leave the rest up to her. "CJ!" The kid's eyes slowly opened and two very tired green eyes looked around. She tried to say something but Evans stopped her in time, showing her she had a tube down her throat and wouldn't be able to speak. Before slipping back into blissful unconsciousness she held her right thumb up as a sign she was fine.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Cassie looked at her friends and family.  
  
"Yes, now we can go home." Carter smiled and took the youngster in a hug.  
  
After loading both CJ and Freya on a stretcher they could leave the lab and head for home. Their adventure had ended and now the time of explaining and more healing had come. Jack knew his youngest kid was looking at a long time of taking it easy and he wondered how long it would last ... that time of doing nothing. But he knew they would be there whenever she would need anything. He was also glad he had his Doc back, not that he would like her prodding him after a mission better, but he liked her just a little bit more than Evans. Dialing home hadn't ever been such a good feeling as now. His kids were finally getting some well-earned rest after giving their full 100% to get Janet back to her old self. The only thing he wondered about was if she remembered anything of the last few weeks. If she did then she wasn't showing it but he had the idea she somehow remembered parts of what had happened to her.  
  
"Off we go, kids!" He watched Jacob and Teal'c, carrying Freya, leave through the open wormhole, followed by Evans and Daniel, carrying a still sleeping CJ. He smiled as he noticed Cassie in between her mother and Carter. He heard her count to three and remembered when he had first met the youngster, scared and alone on a planet wiped out by one Goa'uld called Nirrti. Cassie had changed into a wonderful, albeit sometimes moody, teenager. He was so proud of what she had become and he knew he had to thank Janet and Carter for that. Before stepping through himself he looked around one last time and inhaled the clean air. "Yes ... off we go, seeking new adventures!" He smiled widely and stepped through as well, following his kids back home.  
  
******************** 


	7. Forgive And Forget

Forgive and Forget  
  
General Hammond had jumped up from his chair, in the middle of a briefing with SG-12, and had ran as fast as he could to the control room when he heard Sergeant Davis announce an incoming wormhole. They were both looking for an IDC-code to come through and were delighted to see SG-1's code appear on screen. They were glad to see them coming back but as soon as they saw them stepping onto the ramp, carrying two stretchers with two very unconscious people on, fear gripped around Hammond's heart. Didn't they manage to stay out of trouble or had something gone wrong during the healing? The only way he would know the answer was walk into the gate room and ask the Colonel.  
  
"Welcome back, SG-1! Dr. Fraiser, it's good to see you ... well again." Glancing past her he noticed the two on the stretchers were Freya and CJ. "What happened with your niece?"  
  
"Long story, General!" Jack jumped in. "Sir, with your permission?" O'Neill looked from the two stretchers to the General.  
  
"Report to the infirmary! We'll debrief later." They all nodded and continued their way.  
  
The next morning CJ was the first to wake. She felt awful and when the memory of the previous day slipped into her mind she almost threw up. Taking a few deep breaths she managed to calm herself down. But the sick feeling remained and nothing seemed to help to get it out of her system. She turned her head a little and noticed Freya still asleep in a bed right next to her. She smiled as she turned to the other side and saw her aunt slouched in one of those bedside vigil-chairs. If she had been there all night she was in for a soar back. Suddenly something made CJ cough and her face screwed up in pain, tasting blood in her mouth she brought her fingers up to her lips and when looking at them she saw the blood she had previously tasted.  
  
"Great..." She stretched her hand to get something to drink but her clumsiness caused the glass to fall from the stand on the ground in a thousand pieces, waking everybody in the process. "Oops!"  
  
"CJ?" Janet jumped and found the glass at her feet. Looking up she found her niece screwed up in pain, as another round of coughs was hurting her. When she finally drew in some air she squeaked as if she had just had an asthma-attack.  
  
"I can't ... breath! ... Ouch!" Janet placed the oxygen mask, CJ had removed when waking up, back over the youngster's mouth and nose and pushed her back down.  
  
"That better?" CJ nodded and felt some of the sick feeling subside. Closing her eyes, she tried to get some more sleep cause quite frankly she was way too tired.  
  
It was around lunchtime that Cassie came wandering into the infirmary. She had been sleeping in and had only just woken up. Seeing the chair next to CJ's bed was empty she slouched down in it, wondering if she should wake her cousin or let her sleep. Deciding she needed to talk to someone, being bored already, she stretched her hand out to shake CJ awake. Maybe she wanted to play chess with her. But Cassie's hand froze midway and she gasped slightly. 'What the hell!!' She got up and walked around the bed to take a closer look at Freya, just to be sure she was still breathing, as she had heard Tok'ra couldn't live without their symbiotes.  
  
"Cassandra?" Cassie jumped as the woman's eyes opened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Uh... You didn't." Cassie nodded politely and returned to CJ's side, again sensing the presence of a Goa'uld within her cousin. "Uh ... Freya, can I ask you something?"  
  
"I already know what you're about to ask." Cassie jumped once again as she heard Anise behind her. She turned around and instinctually backed away a little. "I left some of my protein and Naquada in her system so she can sense the Goa'uld. It's a gift from Freya and me."  
  
"But ... she's still going to be fine, right?"  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine. Just tired for a few more days." Cassie once again nodded politely and turned back to the chair she had previously been occupying. After a while she got company from Damien, who had heard of SG- 1's little adventure. He kept Cassie company for a while and then continued his duty. Cassie decided for the best not to wake or disturb her cousin any longer and figured she could easily find someone else who wanted to play a game of chess with her. But just as she wanted to leave she was practically run over by an oncoming and outraged Janet. "Mom?"  
  
"How could you do this? First she uses her as a battery and then she thinks she can help CJ along by giving her Naquada! You really think she'll be safer now?"  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, sometimes a Goa'uld pretends to be someone else, a friend. With this Naquada in her system CJ will be able to sense them as being Goa'uld." Jacob came in behind Janet, acknowledging Cassie was standing in the doorway.  
  
"And what if she gets caught? Those same Goa'uld might think she's a Tok'ra or was a host once, and torture her for information."  
  
"If a System Lord ever gets the chance to capture Catherine-Jane, she'll be tortured anyway because she's a member of the Tau'ri and they aren't liked much. The Tau'ri killed Ra, remember! The System Lords swore an oath that they would one day wipe this planet clean."  
  
"I don't care! You could have at least asked me or someone from SG-1." Janet had come to a stop at the other end of the infirmary and was now making her way back to the side where CJ was still asleep. They had already drawn Freya's attention, as Cassandra had already woken her up.  
  
"You wouldn't have let us do this. CJ's like a daughter to me, Janet. It means I care for her well-being. I don't want to step through that Gate out here and hear the bad news of CJ being held by some System Lord, just because she didn't know who to trust and who not to trust."  
  
"This has nothing to do with trust, Jacob! This is about the fact that Anise gave her something that could threaten her life one day." Cassie wondered if her mother had forgotten she had Naquada in her system and until now it hadn't been all too threatening, it had come in handy more than once. If she hadn't been the one to sense Jolinar then nobody would have ever known Carter was a host to a Tok'ra.  
  
"Cassandra hasn't been in trouble yet and she too has Naquada in her system." There wasn't much Jacob could do to reverse the process and get the Naquada out of CJ's system again. He had seen Cassie at the door and he suddenly realized she could sense Goa'uld and Tok'ra after the bomb had dissolved, leaving Naquada in her system.  
  
"Leave my daughter out of this!" Janet gave Jacob a glare that made the shivers run down his spine.  
  
"Mom, he's right! If it hadn't been because of me you would never have guessed Jolinar had taken Sam as a host." There wasn't much Janet could do to argue about that. She couldn't fight both of them. She knew they were right but still there was a fear that wouldn't leave her alone. Janet couldn't think of any arguments against the Naquada anymore and she just gave up. She was too tired to continue a loosing battle. It was that exact moment that CJ woke up again, coughing her lungs out, or at least that was how it sounded. But this time no blood appeared on her lips, which was a good sign, a sign that her throat was healing.  
  
"Catherine-Jane?" Jacob turned to the youngster. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm..." CJ looked up at him and felt the sick feeling wash over her like a tsunami. "I'm gonna be sick." Still having enough sense she pulled the oxygen mask from her face and rolled to her side. But having nothing in her stomach she only had a few dry heaves. The strain caused her to cough again and this time blood did appear on her lips.  
  
"Get out!" Janet pushed Jacob aside and ordered him to leave her infirmary. "And take your friend with you!" She barely looked up when Jacob helped Freya out of the bed. She didn't want to see them again any time soon. "Take it easy, CJ! Take it easy!"  
  
"J ... sorry..." CJ looked up at her aunt. She had heard the entire conversation but had pretended to be asleep, as she didn't know what to say. She was glad to have been given such a beautiful gift. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do, as she knew her aunt had a lot of questions for her, one of them being the reason why she had volunteered to be Anise's battery.  
  
"I know." Cassie looked at her mom and knew she was battling something heavy. She had never seen her like this before and something wasn't right about the special band between her cousin and her mom. Cassie knew CJ was very close to Janet, ever since the summer her mother had died in a car crash. Although she had never gotten the full story she knew CJ came to Colorado Springs every summer and spend the holidays with her family, until it had ended about 5 and half years ago. "Sleep now!" Cassie saw CJ nodding and closing her eyes again, but she had also noticed the tear the youngster had blinked away. She realized she had to tell someone about what she had witnessed in the infirmary and who was more than perfect to be the one to listen to her then Sam.  
  
Cassandra found the Major in her office, working on something that clearly wasn't going as planned as Cassie heard a rather strong curse escape Carter's lips. Knocking surely looked like the best idea but she was practically bumped inside by an oncoming O'Neill.  
  
"Oh sorry Cassie, hadn't seen you!" Sam had noticed the two by now and looked up from her experiment, clearly annoyed by the disturbance. "Hey Carter!"  
  
"You need something, Sir?"  
  
"To be quite honest ... yes, I do." Jack looked at Cassandra and saw she too needed Carter for something. "And from the looks of it so does Cassie."  
  
"What do you want?" Sam had finally noticed the somewhat worried look on the girl's face.  
  
"Well, I think you should talk to Janet about what happened on P... something?" O'Neill started, while fidgeting with something he had found on Carter's desk. "I think she has a hard time accepting what CJ did and what Anise did to CJ."  
  
"Jack's right. I just witnessed a fight between your father and mom in the infirmary. It was about something Anise gave CJ." Cassie just about realized the two didn't know yet what Anise had given precisely.  
  
"Anise gave CJ something?" Carter frowned and thought about what a Tok'ra could give CJ that would be of some value to the youngster.  
  
"Anise left some of her Naquada in CJ's system."  
  
"She did what?" Carter and O'Neill uttered their exasperation at once.  
  
"Mom told your father that it was an irresponsible act and that it can put CJ's life in danger if she's ever caught by the Goa'uld." Cassie's eyes darted from Jack to Sam and back. "I think she's angry with CJ too because she allowed Anise to use her as a battery. And I really don't want them to have problems because they have a special band going that even I can't share, or break for that matter."  
  
"Maybe it's indeed time I talk to her. She has been evasive about everything that has happened and I think she partially remembers what happened to her." Sam got up from her chair and started to move to the door.  
  
"Maybe we should all confront her with the facts." Jack looked at his 2IC, who shrugged. "Less likely she might try to steer the conversation in some other way."  
  
"Let me try first!" Sam looked back at her CO and knew she had to talk to her friend first, hoping she would confide in her. She had seen Janet fight her inner turmoil and she knew she had a few issues to work out. "Okay, I'll better to this now before something happens that can't be fixed." Sam walked out of her office and moved in the direction of the infirmary, hoping she would find her friend there.  
  
The moment Sam entered the infirmary and got closer towards CJ she could sense Anise's gift. She noticed how pale the youngster looked and tried not to disturb her, as she knew CJ needed as much rest as humanly possible. For a second she touched the youngster's hand and the strange sensation that accompanied the sensing ran through her body. She smiled as CJ stirred a little. Sam looked up as she heard someone crying softly, as if trying to hide it, nearby and realized she knew where to find Janet. Sam continued her way to the Doctor's office and found her in tears sitting behind her desk.  
  
"Janet?" Carter slowly approached her best friend and sank down next to her.  
  
"Go away!" She didn't look at Sam, which was more than enough to get her worried even more.  
  
"I won't go away, Janet." Sam tried to get her friend to look at her but wasn't that successful. "We need to talk." At once Janet looked up, trying hard to dry her tears, glaring at Sam as if she had just told her she got the blame for something she hadn't done. "Cassie told me you had a fight with my father and I suspect you remember more than you're letting on."  
  
"I don't want to talk about CJ or about what I remember or not! ... Get out, Sam!" Sam looked hurt but didn't object, even though she wanted to. She knew it was useless. O'Neill was right, maybe if SG-1, as a team, talked to her they would get more out of her then she on her own. Carter got up and left, walking back in the infirmary she decided she could sit with the youngster for a while. Sam didn't stay long however, and returned only minutes later to her lab continuing her experiment.  
  
During the day Jack had seen his 2IC again after he had heard what had happened in the infirmary. They had agreed they would try it again in the morning, when CJ was more or less feeling better. CJ had been awake for almost an hour in the afternoon and in that time she had written a letter meant for her aunt in which she explained the why's and how's. She had asked one of the nurses to give it to her aunt as soon as possible and they had just dropped the letter on the Doctor's desk, who found it in the early evening sitting against her coffee cup. Janet immediately recognized CJ's handwriting and curiously picked it up. The envelope was standard air force type, the logo nicely printed in the upper left corner. Even though she felt angry with CJ for not telling her she was a really close friend with both Jacob and Freya, and for doing something so stupid as to lend her own body to a Tok'ra, she opened the envelope and started reading what her niece had written down.  
  
Hey J,  
  
Someone ordered me to shut my mouth for a few days so my throat can heal properly, so that means I have to write this down for you. First of all, I overheard your conversation with Jacob and that's why I said sorry to you. Secondly, I don't really care if you remember anything from what happened the past few weeks, but if you do you should talk about it because some of your memories aren't exactly the happiest of times, as we had the chance to witness.  
  
I know I should have told you about my friendship with Jacob and Freya but I thought you knew. I thought everybody knew. Apparently I was wrong. Anyways, there's something else you should know and that's also one of the reasons I allowed Anise to use me as her recharger. I think it was the mission before the one to Roma. I went along with SG-15 to a planet, with for once a simple designation P2X-555, for a simple meet and greet. We met with one tribe and it happened to be the village where Freya originated. The Major of the team introduced me to her and we immediately got along pretty well. That night another tribe, which apparently happened a lot, attacked the village and Freya got injured pretty badly. We were trapped just outside the village and had to spend the night outside. The temperature was below zero and I had no idea if Freya was going to make it through the night or not. I talked her through the night and it was from that moment on that we knew each other better than we knew ourselves. It was also that night that Anise asked me to become her next host if she couldn't help Freya anymore. I told her I had to think about it and at about 4 in the morning Freya lost consciousness. I then realized there had to happen a miracle for the woman to survive. Anise had the chance to take control one more time and I told her I would be honored to be her host if she couldn't get Freya better again. It never came to that and we promised each other not to speak of it again but I told her I had made a promise and I would keep my promise even though I never had to actually do it. I know she would do anything to save me if I ever needed help pretty badly. We trust each other with our lives, J. I know that we have some kind of special connection going on and I'm really glad I can always turn to you for help but one day I won't be able to turn to you and when that day comes I want to be sure I can take care of myself, even if that means sensing Goa'uld or not. You have to understand that Freya did this so I would be safer on missions where potentially Goa'uld's could turn up. I'm glad she gave me something so precious, she gave a little of herself up so she was sure I would be able to recognize friend or foe.  
  
You must know that I'm not sorry about what happened yesterday. I would do anything to save my friends and family ... even if that meant giving my life to save them. I know I came really close to dying but I knew you, or at least Evans, would be there to safe me.  
  
I really hope you understand why I did what I did. This program really is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I really hope I can be a part of it for a very long time to come.  
  
Love you J!  
  
Catherine-Jane  
  
********************  
  
A few weeks later when everything had turned back to normal or at least that's how someone who didn't know what had happened saw it, SG-1 and CJ were ready again to seek adventure and new allies against the Goa'uld. After talking to Janet about the events a few weeks back hadn't been successful they had decided to let it rest and go on with their lives. So they had sent a MALP to a planet, which had been next on their mission list if Janet hadn't gotten them in trouble on P4X-732 in the first place. The images send back through the MALP had all looked peaceful and quiet so General Hammond had given them the go ahead. They had decided to make it a little camping-trip and were going to be off world for a few days.  
  
As soon as they stepped through the Gate on P5Y-846 they were caught in a firefight between two small groups of Jaffa and as a result had to run for cover. They managed to get into hiding without great effort but they were soon enough discovered and ended up in the middle of the fight, firing at both parties.  
  
"That wasn't going on here an hour ago!" O'Neill yelled at his kids. He wanted to say more but at that moment a staff blast hit a tree behind them and fell right on top of them. Jack got stuck underneath it and Teal'c needed all his strength to get him free. One of the branches had hit Carter on the head and she was lying out cold on the ground. Daniel checked her pulse and sighed relieved when he felt a strong heartbeat. CJ, on the other hand, had dived away from the tree and had landed in a ditch, becoming pretty invisible to the enemy and to her friends. Unfortunately her landing hadn't been all too well and she had hit her head on a stone, lying around in that same ditch. Blood was streaming from a wound on her head and blurred her vision. She figured it wasn't only the blood and just seconds later she lost consciousness, slipping into a peaceful dark world.  
  
"Teal'c, where's CJ?" Daniel looked up from where he was sitting next to Sam and couldn't see the youngster anymore.  
  
"I do not know, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c looked around him but couldn't detect a trace from the youngster either. They both tried to make contact but all they got was static. "We cannot stay here, Doctor Jackson! We have to leave!"  
  
"I know but we can't leave CJ behind!" Daniel got up and started to walk around a little but had to duck to the ground almost immediately as an incoming staff blast came flying overhead, hitting another tree. Teal'c looked around for more hostiles and noticed they had moved away again, away from the Gate so if they wanted to leave this place and bring both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter into safety they had to act now.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, we have to move now! The way to the Stargate is free." Daniel tried to object but when he saw the Jaffa had indeed moved away from the Gate he knew that this was their only chance of getting his friends back to the Base.  
  
"Janet is so going to be NOT happy if we don't bring her niece back in one piece!" Daniel mumbled to himself, although he didn't know that for sure now that they didn't seem to get along as well as they used to do. He wondered if this could change the situation somewhat if they could find CJ when they came back. "This is so wrong. Jack would have never allowed us to leave her behind."  
  
As soon as the Gate started to turn General Hammond knew something was wrong. If it wasn't that his flag team had just shipped out he wouldn't probably be so worried but still he knew something bad had happened.  
  
"It's SG-1, Sir." Sergeant Davis looked up horrified. He didn't dare to wonder what SG-1 had gotten themselves into so quickly after leaving. Something must have been wrong upon their arrival.  
  
"Open the iris and call for a medical team!" General Hammond nodded and left the control room to wait for his first team in the gate room, while Davis called for the medical team.  
  
Not much later Teal'c carrying O'Neill and Daniel carrying Sam stepped onto the ramp and immediately ordered the iris closed. They could hear a few thuds before the wormhole closed.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, what happened?" Hammond looked at the archaeologist, waiting patiently for an explanation.  
  
"We stepped in the middle of a fight between two small armies of Jaffa, Sir. We were discovered and had to hide ourselves. A tree that had been hit by a staff blast fell on Jack and Sam. CJ's still out there, Sir. We couldn't find her anymore so she might have dived away when the tree fell and landed somewhere close to us but there wasn't any time to look for her, Sir." Daniel looked from the General to Dr. Fraiser and he noticed, even though she didn't seem to be interested CJ wasn't with them, she still flinched slightly. "Sir, we have to go back now if we want to find CJ alive."  
  
"I can't let you do that, Doctor Jackson. You might be walking back in the middle of that fight and next time you might not be as lucky as you were now. You'll have to wait till after we've send another MALP to get a better look at the situation. CJ will have to look after herself during that time. It might already be too late for her. I'm sorry!" Hammond turned around and walked back into the control room, to monitor the next MALP survey. Daniel looked stunned and shocked to Teal'c.  
  
"How is this possible?"  
  
"I do not know, Daniel Jackson." Daniel shook his head and sighed heavily before following his friends to the infirmary.  
  
Carter woke up rather quickly after they had been brought to the infirmary. She had a concussion that would be fine after a few days. When Daniel had informed her about CJ's situation she too had been shocked to hear that General Hammond wanted to wait with the rescue mission.  
  
"He can't do this, the planet was run over by Jaffa. She won't be able to survive that long." Carter looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "How's Janet taking it?"  
  
"To be quite honest..." Daniel looked back at Carter and bit his lip. "...I don't know. When I told Hammond about CJ I saw her flinch briefly, but now she doesn't seem to care much."  
  
"Oi..." They turned into O'Neill's direction as they heard him groan.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel walked over to his side. "You okay?"  
  
"No, headache and my back aches too." He looked around and smiled at Carter, noticing the falling tree too had injured her. "When did we return?"  
  
"We came back 30 minutes ago, O'Neill. We are still waiting for General Hammond to form a rescue team." Teal'c looked at his friend.  
  
"A rescue team?" Jack looked at his kids and at once he knew he was missing one. "CJ!"  
  
"We had to leave her behind. When that tree fell she must have dived away but we couldn't find her so we had to leave her on the planet. We only got once chance to make it out of there and you and Sam were in need of medical help." Daniel had stepped away from the bed and repositioned himself near Teal'c, avoiding O'Neill's glare.  
  
"You left her behind? She could be injured for all we know, dead even!" O'Neill cursed the tree, the Jaffa and most of all himself for letting this happen to the youngster. "I have to speak with Hammond!" Jack tried to get out of his bed but was stopped by one of the nurses and Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"No Sir, you're not going anywhere just yet!" Jack and his kids turned to the door from where the Doc's voice came.  
  
"For cryin' out loud, Janet! This is CJ we're talking about! I'm not gonna let her die under my command!" Daniel saw Fraiser's brave doctor-façade fall and being replaced by a worried and frightened look. She still cared and that was all that mattered at the moment. "She's too valuable to my team to let her die on some godforsaken planet!"  
  
"I know!" Daniel jumped hearing the strength and determination in Janet's voice as she yelled back at O'Neill. "I know ... God damnit ... I know!" Her voice faded a little but not for too long. "You think I don't care?"  
  
"Well..." Sam started but was interrupted even before she could finish whatever she wanted to say.  
  
"You really think I don't care what happens to CJ? I might have ignored her the past few weeks but I still care about her. I just had to work out a few things, that's all."  
  
"General?" Sam had noticed Hammond stepping into the infirmary and noticed his face didn't show any good news.  
  
"Major Carter ... Colonel O'Neill, how are you feeling?" He tried to force a smile on his worried face but failed rather miserably.  
  
"We would be fine if we knew CJ was fine too, Sir!" Jack looked at his CO and knew at once that he wasn't going to authorize a rescue mission. "You're not sending a team, are you?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. It's just too dangerous and we could end up loosing more men than necessary. If she doesn't make it back on her own..." Hammond didn't finish his sentence, as he knew he didn't have to. They knew that if CJ didn't make it back she was already dead or even captured. "I'm sorry." Hammond turned around and really hoped the kid was smart and strong enough to survive this on her own. He really couldn't risk loosing another team. SG-1 was left behind in devastation. They just couldn't believe the camping- trip they had planned had just turned into a nightmare.  
  
"Catherine-Jane..." Janet automatically slipped her hand into her pocket where she could feel the letter safely tucked away. "...I'm sorry." Daniel just couldn't see it any longer and slipped past Teal'c and hugged the Doctor.  
  
"It's going to be fine! It has to be fine!" They all wanted to believe that and needed to hear it but they weren't sure about it. CJ wasn't in any way prepared to survive on her own in a hostile environment. She did have the Naquada but they weren't sure it would help her much.  
  
********************  
  
In the meanwhile back on the planet, CJ had regained consciousness still lying in her ditch invisible for both friend and foe. She immediately touched the placed where she had hit the stone and found nothing but dried blood and dirt, and a bump the size of an egg. Her face twitched and she cursed softly as she was prodding too hard around the wound. She decided to put a band-aid on the wound first of all, as she didn't want to make it any worse than it already was. After that she would look for a way out of her precarious condition. After a few more minutes she lifted her head up so she could see what was going on around her. There was still a lot of noise indicating the Jaffa hadn't left yet, but SG-1 had as she noticed them not being where they had been before the tree had fallen.  
  
"Damn it, they left me behind!" CJ growled softly and decided it was time to see what weaponry she had to defend herself if it came to that, as she wasn't planning on getting caught by these Jaffa. "One gun and three clips, one zat, two grenades and two C-4's. This is so not enough to survive this hell or even to fight my way to the Gate. What I need is an intelligent plan and a whole lot of diversions ... and hopefully luck is on my side today." One more peek over the edge later CJ jumped up and ran towards the backside of the Gate where none of the Jaffa were fighting their little fight. "Okay, step one is completed. Now let's have some fun with these guys." CJ stretched herself so she could see through the ring and found out what was going on in front of the Gate. About five Jaffa of one group had positioned themselves directly in front and were clearly guarding the place. The others were occupying themselves with the other group who was probably trying to outsmart the ones at the Gate. CJ just hoped they wouldn't notice her crawl around placing her two C-4's at either side of the Gate. She kept the two grenades to herself and would use them later in the game. She kept her zat ready and looked one more time up to the ones standing near the Gate. "Okay peeps, time to play some hide and seek! Jaffa counts first!" CJ crawled back to where she had planted her first C-4 and looked back to the Jaffa guarding the exit. "Here goes nothing!" CJ aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, killing one of the Jaffa. At once she had the other's attention and soon they were coming her way. Using the bushes she crawled back to the Gate and passed on to the other side, but she did remain at a certain point so she would be able to run straight for the DHD. She would have to dial out with her back to the Gate, which meant she had to dial the symbols upside down, something she had only done once just to see if she could do that. Seeing the Jaffa had reached her former position she smiled wickedly and pulled the switch on the first C-4. "CJ versus Jaffa... 1-0!" Again she aimed her gun at the Jaffa, but this time the ones that came running back to the Gate, the once who had been hunting the other group. She killed two more Jaffa and injured at least two others. Again they came after the source, which had already moved back to the Gate and had even managed to hide behind the DHD. "Luck is indeed on my side!" The C- 4 blew up in the warriors' faces and CJ threw her fist in the air in a triumphant way. "CJ versus Jaffa... 2-0!" Looking around the DHD she noticed the small group was now looking around frantically searching for the source of their misery. CJ took one of her grenades, pulled the pin and lobbed it nice and easy into the group. While they looked at it, completely surprised from where it came, CJ took the opportunity to dial the first few symbols and just in time ducked to the ground as the grenade exploded. She didn't wait for the smoke to disappear and dialed the rest of the coordinates to Earth. The Stargate opened up into a shimmering pool and now it was more than obvious to the remaining Jaffa where to look for their second attacker. CJ knew she hadn't that much time left and quickly send her iris-code, hoping they hadn't already given up hope on her. She didn't even know how long she'd been out anyway. Just before stepping through she threw her second grenade, hoping none of the other Jaffa would follow her through the Gate, but just so she was sure she took her zat in one hand and her gun in the other, and dived through the Gate. If anyone of those guys followed her and got through before they had managed to close the iris then they would be on the receiving end of a bullet or an electro-shock.  
  
********************  
  
SG-1 had spent the rest of the morning in the infirmary as half of them couldn't leave and the other half didn't want to leave. They were silently praying for CJ to survive, to show the Jaffa what she was made of. That she was one Fraiser you didn't mess with without paying a dear prize. Jack was convinced she could make it out of there, her rescue skills might not be her best skill but her combat training was something he was proud of. She could handle any weapon she was given and knew her way around the grenades and C-4. He had once caught her trying to make a small bomb herself.  
  
"It's almost over 4 hours..." Sam's voice trailed off as she looked at her best friend, sitting in a chair Daniel had gotten her 3 hours ago.  
  
"You know, I once caught her making a small home-made bomb." Jack looked at his kids. "I think she said she got the idea from the Internet and the ingredients from Siler."  
  
"Did you let her finish it?" Sam caught a glimpse of proud and a strange twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I did Carter, and I took her out for a test too." Jack smiled wickedly. "It was a blast!"  
  
"Incoming traveler! High alert, incoming traveler!" The alarm went off and if Jack hadn't been stuck in his bed he would have jumped up and ran to the control room. They all looked at each other, wondering if the incoming traveler was the one they hoped it would be.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Jack looked at three who were aloud to leave the infirmary. "GO!" Daniel, Teal'c and Janet briefly looked at each other and then complied with the Colonel's order.  
  
Arriving in the control room they saw a very tensed General stare at the screen of Lieutenant Simmons' computer. He acknowledged their presence and knew they were hoping for the same person to come through that open wormhole as he was.  
  
"Receiving IDC! ... It's CJ, Sir!" Simmons looked up and immediately stretched his hand out to open the iris. Hammond nodded and the iris slid open, revealing the blue shimmer of the open wormhole. Seconds later CJ came flying head first through the Gate, accompanied by a few staff blasts. She rolled down the ramp and as soon as she got to a stand still, she turned around to look at the still open Gate.  
  
"Close the iris!" But before Simmons had the chance to comply to that order two Jaffa stepped onto the ramp. For a few seconds the two were surprised about where they had landed but as soon as they saw their attacker they opened fire. "Argh..." CJ had felt the staff blast brush past her and when she looked at her arm an overwhelming desire to kill the two came onto her. "You bastards!!" CJ emptied her gun and effectively killed the two. When seeing all danger had passed she dropped the gun and grabbed her arm for dear life, the pain suddenly hitting her square in the face. "Damn it!" Gritting her teeth she looked up to find General Hammond in front of her, requesting a medical team. Not that it was needed much as she noticed her aunt storming into the gate room, followed oddly enough by both Teal'c and Daniel instead of her medical team.  
  
"CJ..." Daniel appeared to her left and allowed her to lean against him, so she was more or less steady.  
  
"I beat ... them! CJ versus Jaffa..." Three bloodied fingers went up in the air. "...3-0!" The smile that appeared on the youngster's face faded rather quickly as she noticed her aunt's worried look.  
  
"Infirmary now!" Daniel gently scooped CJ in his arms and followed Janet out the gate room. Teal'c nodded to the General and followed them out as well.  
  
Daniel placed CJ on the bed next to Carter as soon as they arrived in the infirmary. She winced as her arm hit the bed a little too hard. Jack was sitting upright or at least as far as his back would allow him to go and Sam had turned her soar head so she had a good look on the youngster.  
  
"Is she alright?" Jack needed to know if his youngest was okay. She did seem pretty fine to him but you never could be too sure.  
  
"Take her vest off..." Lt. Rush gently removed CJ's vest but it wasn't gentle enough as they could hear her groan slightly. Janet had already given her something for the pain but apparently it wasn't working yet. "Oh ... that doesn't look too good."  
  
"J..." CJ slowly turned her head and as she saw the wound the staff blast had caused she cursed the Jaffa loudly, in Goa'uld no less. "CJ versus Jaffa... 3-0,5!" Janet smiled at CJ's attempt of humor.  
  
"Let me take a look at your head, shall we?"  
  
"Gently ... okay?" CJ braced herself for the touch that would surely cause pain. "Ouch!"  
  
"Lieutenant, this needs a good clean up and then it might need some stitches."  
  
"What? Stitches?" CJ didn't seem to be all too happy with the stitch up part. "It doesn't need stitches, does it?"  
  
"Don't worry, little one, I'll do the stitching!"  
  
"Doc, is my youngest kid alright? You haven't answered me yet!" O'Neill was running out of patience and he quickly needed an answer or he would hurt someone.  
  
"Yes Colonel, CJ will be just fine." Janet turned to the Colonel and saw him fall back onto his pillow, sighing relieved. "And I'm sure she'll tell you her heroic tale soon, Sir!"  
  
"You sure you betcha!" CJ yelled to her CO, throwing her arm in the air, forgetting for a second it was her injured one. "Ouch!"  
  
********************  
  
CJ's injuries didn't look all too bad. The wound on her head hadn't been in need of stitches, which was a great relieve to the youngster. The burn on her arm was quite severe but it would heal nicely, leaving no scar whatsoever. And of course, she had told the others what had happened on the planet from the moment she had regained consciousness and had noticed they had left her behind.  
  
"...I had planted C-4 at the left and at the right side of the Gate. First I crawled to the left side, killed a Jaffa so they knew where to look for me but I, of course, wasn't going to be there anymore. Kaboom ... bye bye Jaffa! Then the same at the right..." Doing a fairly good impression of an exploding C-4 and waving her good arm in the air CJ told her tale. "Then I had to dial out. I hid behind the DHD, threw a grenade at the bastards and dialed out upside down. They were coming at me, at least 20 Jaffa." CJ was probably exaggerating a little but SG-1 didn't really mind. "Before I stepped through the Gate I threw my second grenade ... bang ... boom... I dived head first, rolled down the ramp and got up cause I knew they would follow me. I yelled 'Close the iris!' but it was already too late. Two Jaffa stepped through the Gate and fired at me. But I fired back and killed those two idiots! Bang ... bang ... bang ... bang!" CJ was so engrossed in telling her story that she hadn't seen nor heard General Hammond or her aunt coming into the infirmary until they spoke up.  
  
"Catherine-Jane Fraiser, didn't I tell you to rest a little?" SG-1 had never seen CJ get under her blankets so fast as she did right now.  
  
"I'm resting. Wasn't I resting, Sir?" CJ looked at her CO, who nodded in the confirmative way. "See!"  
  
"CJ, I'm glad to see you're okay. For a moment I thought we'd lost you." General Hammond looked at the youngster he had started to admire. It had needed a lot of courage to do what she had done.  
  
"So did I, Sir! So did I!" They saw how CJ's brave façade fell and how a more vulnerable one replaced it. "You know, when I realized I was alone..." CJ looked up at each one of her friends. "...I knew it was my own choice to fight my way to the Gate and die trying or surrender and face eternal torture. My options weren't good whatever I picked. But I always kept one goal in mind, while playing with those Jaffa..." A big grin appeared on the youngster's face as she looked from one to the other, her gaze lingering on her aunt. "...If you mess with CJ Fraiser, you'll end up paying the prize! And they paid the prize big time!"  
  
"CJ, next time you want to have some fun with a few Jaffa..." Jack looked at the youngster. "...I hope we're there to help you kick their asses!"  
  
"Okay, everybody out! My patients need their sleep!" General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c wished them well before filing out of the infirmary. "Okay Colonel, if you behave I might consider letting you go home tomorrow." Jack smiled and nodded eagerly. "Sam, will you be fine or do I need to get you something to sleep?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine ... I think." Sam frowned a little and then settled herself in an easy position to get some well-deserved sleep. Janet smiled and nodded, knowing well enough her friend was trying not to whine too much. Finally she walked over to her last patient, who was studying the ceiling intently, trying hard not to fall asleep. She watched CJ fight her sleep for a while, enjoying the way her niece was loosing the battle.  
  
"Hey..." CJ turned her sleepy head to the source of the voice calling out for her. "...How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine! A bit tired though." CJ smiled and turned her attention back to the ceiling. She didn't like the certain tension that had been there between her aunt and herself since Anise had done what she had done.  
  
"Thank you!" CJ turned her head back at once, wincing slightly as the movement caused some pain.  
  
"Thank you? For what?" CJ frowned and wondered what her aunt could possibly thank her for. She hadn't done anything in the past few days or weeks that deserved a thank you. On the contrary even, they hadn't seen each other that much so CJ hadn't a clue why she got a thank you in the first place.  
  
"For risking your life to save mine!" CJ opened her mouth to say something but Janet didn't let her. "Let me... I have to admit I was angry with you for doing what you did but that ... that was just me, being afraid. Cassie is right, we do share a special band and maybe I'm overprotective when it comes to you but I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you. And today, when SG-1 came back without you I ... I was so worried and afraid, and I realized that I had never thanked you for saving my life. I never considered how hard it must have been for you and Cassie when I was ... sick. So, I'm sorry for not thanking you before." Janet looked at CJ, waiting for an answer, something that would ease her worries.  
  
"J ... you remember those first days, and weeks even, after mom's funeral?" Janet nodded as she remembered those days all too vividly. Jonathan had literally dumped his little girl with his family while he stayed in New York, getting himself knee-deep in paperwork, trying hard to forget about what had happened to his wife. It was his way of grieving over her loss. CJ had flown back to Colorado with them and locked herself up in her little world of wonders where no evil or pain existed. But when the night fell and she had to go to sleep she would cry herself to sleep. "You remember what I asked you? I think it was the first or second night."  
  
"You asked me why I couldn't take your mom's place and be your mommy instead."  
  
"You answered that you couldn't take mom's place as she wasn't really gone but continued living on in my heart, but that you would be my holiday-mom instead. We made a deal that night ... we would look after each other no matter what would happen. Don't ever forget that, J! I haven't!" CJ smiled widely before yawning her jaws apart.  
  
"Sleep now or I might consider not discharging you in the morning!" CJ huddled herself under the blankets and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams, little one!" Janet turned around to leave but CJ wasn't finished yet and stopped her.  
  
"J, one more thing before you go ... you do know you were an absolute pain- in-the-ass when you were my age?" CJ stated more or less matter of factly.  
  
"Why do you think you're one?" CJ frowned while a smile grew on her face.  
  
"You're saying Dad..."  
  
"Sleep now and I promise I'll tell you all about it!" CJ's smile grew to its full length.  
  
"Oh yeah! ... Goodnight J!" CJ crawled deeper under the blankets and finally allowed sleep to overtake her.  
  
"Goodnight CJ!" Janet smiled. 'If she thinks I was a pain-in-the-ass when I was her age then she should certainly know what kind of a pain her father was!' Oh yeah, life had just taken a very pleasant turn and Janet knew that their band had been restored to its former strength and that it would take a whole lot more than a few System Lords to break it again. 'Thank you, Anise!' 


End file.
